


The Bane of Olympus

by PencilOverlord



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Book Series: The Heroes of Olympus, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dark Percy, Death, F/F, F/M, God of Chaos, Greek - Freeform, HoO - Freeform, M/M, PJO, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, annabeth - Freeform, betrayed, percy is the son of chaos, son of chaos, vengence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilOverlord/pseuds/PencilOverlord
Summary: After most of Camp Half-Blood and Olympus turns their back on Percy, Chaos claims Percy as his son and lives his whole entire life all over again.  However, to add on to all of this, the world that Chaos rewound him into gave every Demigod a unique power that no one else shares.Fighting old enemies, destroying gods, saving old friends. Percy is reborn and is the Bane of Olympus.This isn't your typical Percy gets betrayed, Chaos finds him, he leads Chaos Army, brings back people and all that jazz. I pride myself in having slightly different ideas, so. Enjoy!ALTERNATE SUMMARYWouldn't you like a story so full of bitterness and hate that just makes you want to coil up and spit venom? Well, you found it! Manipulation is key and noting the details might help in finding a few easter eggs. They're not sweet ones though. Any who, join your once soft and lovable demigod on his adventure to slaughter all who wronged him! Bloody massacre is promised if you stick to the end ❤️ Have fun hating those which you used to love!-Vulgarity is used-Wattpad Account: DitzyAndStubborn





	1. The Fallen Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to tag
> 
> Anyways, this book can also be found on Wattpad under my username DitzyAndStubborn. It updates on Wattpad first so yeah... Evil Percy up ahead. In a way, hope you enjoy!

Percy took in a deep breath as he broke out into his idiotic smile. He fiddled with the simple but beautiful ring with a slim sliver band and glistening white pearl.

He was finally going to propose to Annabeth! He had asked the Hephaestus cabin to assist him and it was finally complete!

In the small, red velvet box where the ring lay were the words written in gold 'As long as we're together.'

Percy took in a deep breath as he ran over to the Athena cabin to search for his long-term girlfriend. He knocked on the cabin door as one of Annabeth's half-brothers, Malcom, answered.

"Oh. It's you." Malcom glared with distaste. Percy did not understand why everyone had been so hostile to him as of late. It had seem that ever since that Hecate demigod arrived, everyone's attitude towards Percy had turned 180 degrees.

Alvah or as some of the campers call him, Al, had arrived roughly about 2 weeks ago. He had mysterious purple eyes that were more like slits and midnight black hair.

After Al's arrival, strange things began happening. The Athena cabin's blueprints were found drenched in sea water and everything was smudged leaving them furious.

The entire Athena cabin suspected it was the Hermes cabin and went on a rampage since they didn't quite believe that Percy would not pull off such a prank.

The very next day, the Apollo cabin found their wonderful cabin painted an ominous black and had their statues of their idols and such smashed and scattered across the beach.

Next, the Ares cabin's weapons had been replaced by rubber toys and the boar's head on their front door was replaced by an octopus.

The Hephaestus cabin had all their tools replaced with corals and Percy had to beg Leo to help him make the ring while denying that he had anything to do with it.

Strange events such as those began to occur more often and everyone began to turn to the most obvious culprit, Percy.

Everyone began badmouthing Percy and anyone who dared to have a pleasant conversation with him.

They even started to question his loyalty to the camp when Alvah was attacked by a giant squid. The squid had told Percy it was because Alvah had provoked the squid.

No one believed Percy and no one could really vouch for him since he was the only one who could talk to the squid.

Aside from Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Reyna, Leo and unexpectedly, Clarisse, everyone began looking at him with distaste. Somehow, the word had even reached the Romans.

He had decided to pop into the Roman camp only to hear people calling him 'dishonorable' and 'childish'. Percy sighed to himself.

He straightened his back and smiled to himself. "Hi Malcom. Is Annabeth in?" Percy asked with a lopsided grin. Malcom nodded and went to get Annabeth, leaving Percy at the doorstep.

Percy took in a deep breath as Annabeth came out looking slightly worried. "Percy, what are you doing here? You know that the Athena cabin doesn't really like you." Annabeth hissed while her eyes darted around.

"I love you too Wise Girl. That's why," Percy took in another deep breath with his heart pounding and kneeled down, taking out the ring.

"Annabeth Chase. Will you marry me?" Percy asked with hopeful eyes. Annabeth bit her lips and stood in silence. Passing demigods looked at them as Percy continued to look at Annabeth.

"I can't." She said. "W-What?" Percy asked. He felt his world crumbling apart as if every puzzle piece that he had put together had been jumbled up right before the puzzle was completed.

"I haven't been honest with you. For the last month I've been seeing Al." Annabeth confessed. Percy was sure that he was delusional, Annabeth would never do that!

"Y-You're not very funny like this, Wise Girl." Percy said with a forced smile. "Percy. Percy, look at me." Annabeth said. Percy looked at her eyes and saw that she didn't have the usual twinkle, her eyes were plain.

"Why..." That was the only word Percy could form as Annabeth forced a smile. "I-I mean, could you really blame me? Your reputation has been ruined and your name has been dragged through the dirt!"

"It wouldn't make sense if I wasn't suffering also since I'm your girlfriend but you know I can't handle that, what with my fatal flaw. You understand don't you?" Annabeth pleaded with desperation.

"This... Was all a just matter of... Pride to you?" Percy said with wide eyes. Liquid pricked at his eyes and he felt a sensation he thought he had overcome.

Percy felt like he was drowning again. His lungs felt compressed and he felt suffocated. "But you are fine right? Since you know about my hubris and all that. Right?" Annabeth forced a laugh.

"I love you Percy, I swear I do. It's just a mistake so we can just forget about it and just break up. Since that would be more fair to you." Annabeth says.

Percy looked down as his hands curled into shaking fists. Of course she wasn't going to apologise, her pride led her to this and it would always be there.

"It's just a mistake... Yeah... It's just a mistake... Heheh." Percy said dully, barely comprehending what was going on.

"A mistake that went on for a month... Tell me, was dating me a 'mistake' too?" Percy said as he looked at Annabeth in the eye.

She shivered at the cold and dead look that Percy had. What made it worse was that he was still smiling, even with tears rolling down his face, he was still smiling.

"No Percy. Believe me, I love yo-" "STOP THAT! I BELIEVED YOU! I REALLY DID! I BELIEVED YOU FOR SO MANY YEARS! I BELIEVED IN YOU AND EVERY WORD YOU SAID!" Percy hollered.

"I believed you... even when you lied to my face for a whole month." Percy said softly. "Haha... Geez, I'm pathetic. No wonder you hate me." Percy said bitterly.

He used his hand to cover his face as he gave another forced smile. "I hope... that you enjoy your life without me now. Annabeth." Percy said in a soft tone.

He dropped the ring and walked off, leaving all of the watching demigods stunned at his sudden breakdown.

Percy returned to his cabin as he lay still on his bed. A moment ago, he felt like he was in the River Styx once again.

Percy didn't know how to describe how he felt. He didn't feel bitter or upset he just felt... empty, like an empty void was in his chest while his brain was all fogged up.

Percy stared at the ceiling for gods know how long before he heard a knock on his door. Percy dragged himself up as he walked towards the door.

The knocking became more frantic as Percy furrowed his eyebrows. He opened the door and found a worried looking Nico. Nico looked at Percy with wide eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Did you do it, Percy? Did you really steal Zeus's lightning bolt and Poseidon's trident?" Nico asked worriedly. "No, what are you talking abou-" Percy was interrupted by Nico.

"You're in danger Percy, Hades told me that Olympus believes you stole Zeus's lightning bolt and your father's trident. Someone is after you." Nico said in a rush.

"Wait, why would they think I did it? Wouldn't it make sense for me to take it earlier during my first quest?" Percy asked with confusion.

"Percy, Triton said that he saw you in Atlantis and that you took the trident, Triton claimed that you then disappeared before he could catch you." Nico explained.

"Wha- I don't even want to go there. It would be a one-way ticket to the underworld considering how much they hate me." Percy sputtered.

Nico took in another deep breath. "Zeus only needs this reason to think that you took his lightning bolt since it has gone missing too. He wants an excuse to get rid of you and now is the chance." 

"And also, I need you to prepare yourself for the next bit. Today, Sally-" "PERSEUS JACKSON!" thundered a loud voice. 

The ground shook as a blinding light enveloped Percy. Percy shielded his eyes from the blinding light and found himself in Olympus when the light faded away.

Percy was standing in front of the 12 Olympians while Hestia tended to the hearth, the flames were merely embers that were barely kept alive.

"Perseus Jackson! You've been called to Olympus today as you have been accused of the following: The theft of Zeus's Master Bolt. The theft of Poseidon's Trident. The betrayal of Olympus in the Second Titan War and the murder of a clear-sighted mortal, Sally Jackson!" Hermes read the scroll in his hands as he looked at Percy coldly.

Percy froze. The murder... of Sally Jackson? "How do you plead?" Hermes asked. "Not guilty! I did none of the following!" Percy yelled.

"You will watch your tone. Boy." Artemis sneered. "We will start with the accusation of the Second Titan War." Zeus commanded.

"Bring forth the witness!" Hermes called out. Annabeth walked forward with her head held high as she looked down at Percy with red eyes. 

"During the Second Titan War, I was too injured to move and I saw him give Luke Castellan a dagger! If Luke had not suddenly snapped out of Kronos's influence, I could have been killed!" Annabeth shrieked.

"If that was the case, then why did you even date me in the first place!" Percy yelled. "I was tricked and blinded by you! When I think back, I realize how foolish I was!" Annabeth hollered.

"You are allowed to call for two defendants from the Olympians." Hermes announced. Percy bit his lip. There was barely anyone who knew the full truth to this tale.

"I call upon Goddess Aphrodite." Percy decided. Aphrodite smirked as she gracefully stood up. 

"As the Goddess of love, I must say that your love story was rather tragic but oh so entertaining to watch. However, I can confirm that Annabeth was never truly in love with you." Aphrodite smiled with evil intent.

Aphrodite sat down as Percy watched with shock. "Do you wish to call upon a second defendant?" Hermes asked.

"I call upon Apollo, God of truth!" Percy said firmly. Apollo will be able to see through the lie! 

"The God of Truth says,  
Both told the truths without fibs,  
I do not tell lies." Apollo bowed as he finished his little poem. 

Apollo sat down as groans were heard from the other gods. "Enough! I have heard enough. Perseus Jackson, you are deemed a traitor to Olympus! None of the other hearings matter anymore!" Zeus yelled.

"You can't do that! The entire trail was unfair and biased!" Percy defended. "I am the King of Olympus! You will not question my decision! You will be executed for this treason!" Zeus roared. 

"Last words from the Olympians before you are sent to the Field of Punishments!?" Zeus asked. "I knew that scum like you couldn't be trusted!" Athena hissed.

"I am beyond disappointed. To think that my own son would murder his mother and rob his father." Poseidon spat. 

"I was mistaken to think that you were any different." Artemis snarled. "I'll be sure to visit you." Ares grinned with cruelty. "May you be forever damned for causing all the deaths amongst my fallen children." Demeter said bitterly. 

"You do not deserve to bask in the radiance of the sun." Apollo said while looking down at Percy. "I will be sure to personally send you to the Field myself for what you did to my children." Hermes promised with hatred.

Dionysus kept silent. "Beckendorf shouldn't have died for someone like you. Leo is still blind enough to believe in you." Hephaestus muttered.

Hera looked at Percy with a saddened expression. You are innocent, aren't you? That wretched girl is the one I despise, not you. I'm sorry that your family has been torn apart. Hera said in Percy's mind.

Percy looked up at her with surprise. Hera looked away as Percy thought in his mind. Thank you.

Hades looked at Percy and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'. Outside, a sad melody was being sung by the Muses, it was one filled with pain and anguish. Sorrowful and full of defeat, it was a song of mourning.

Mourning for the lost of the Greatest Demigod to exist, who had to face such a tragic end. Mourning for the innocent boy who had lost the battle before he could even begin to fight.

Mourning for the fallen Hero.

Before Percy knew it, darkness had cloaked his being and had taken him away from the white merciless walls of Olympus


	2. Reborn

"Perseus..." A deep and mysterious voice called out. "Perseus..." What was going on? "Perseus, wake up." Percy's eyes felt heavy as he forced them open and propped himself up on his elbows.

Percy took in his surroundings which were... unfamiliar? "This doesn't look like the fields of punishment," Percy commented.

A chuckle that was chilling yet comforting was heard as Percy looked up to a cloaked figure. "Perseus, my son. My brave, brave son. You've been through so much." The figure said in a tone of sorrow.

"Son?" Percy asked. "Indeed, I am Chaos, your true father and I cannot explain the pride and joy that title gives me." 

"C-Chaos? As in the Creator of the Universe?" Percy asked. "That would be me." Chaos confirmed. Percy took in a deep breath.

"Several years ago, I wanted to have a demigod child. One which I could watch grow like a human. Humans are so amazing, the limited amount of time that they have makes them do all sorts of things. I envied all the others who could have so many demigods running about." Chaos sighed.

"Then why didn't you just go for it? I'm a demigod aren't I?" Percy asked. Chaos shook his head. "Alas my son, my power was far too great. If I so much as entered Gaea's atmosphere, I would cause massive destruction." Chaos said wistfully.

"Wait, so how am I here?" Percy asked. "Well, one day, Poseidon and Sally's child was unfortunately fated to die before even making it out of Sally's womb." 

"One day after the child had died, the dead vessel remained. So, I decided that this was my opportunity. I used my power to transfer some of my ichor to you. I also gave you conciseness." 

"But my blood is red," Percy said with confusion. "I gave you life but you are not even in your own vessel. You live like a demigod but it is my blood that runs through you."

"So I'm living in the body of a child that died before they could live?" Percy asked, horror flooding through him.

Chaos nodded. "If you are ready, I have created you a proper body that won't restrain your powers." Percy shivered as he nodded "Please do."

"However, I am so sorry my dear child. When something ends, something else begins. I will give you the power and chance the relive your entire life." Chaos offered.

"I want you to live a life without restraint. I can reset all those years that you lived and allow you to start your life all over again. I believe you will correct all those who have wronged you." 

Percy looked up, new determination blazing in his eyes. Hatred, bitterness, sadness and the need to finish what needs to be done fueled him. "I am ready."

"I trust that you will once and for all rid of the corruption?" Chaos asked. "Without a doubt," Percy answered firmly.

"I think it would be best for you to leave behind your old life. Percy doesn't quite suit you anymore. Your original name will fit much better." Chaos said.

Chaos extended his arm for Perseus. "Perseus, to destroy." 

Perseus grabbed his creator's hand as the world began to spin and whirl as time rewound itself.


	3. Coffee, The Ultimate Weapon

Perseus sheathed his Twin-Blades, τέλος (Telos) and αυγή (Avgi). He marched towards his father's throne room, expressionless.

"Perseus, are you ready?" Chaos asked. Our beloved hero was once again 13 but had sword skills beyond any demigod's abilities, not that he was exactly a demigod, to begin with.

"Yes, Father. Thank you for all the care you've given me." Perseus bowed. "It would seem that you've grown too stiff, my boy. Lighten up a little, there's no need to be so formal." Chaos joked.

Perseus felt a tug on the corner of his lips, "Remember, I'll be watching and helping you but I have my limits too. An almost forgotten deity doesn't have much strength to interfere with the Fates, old hags." Chaos grumbled.

"Do remember that anyone who joins you shall have to receive the official insignia and will be blessed with a special power that others do not possess." Chaos reminded.

Perseus smiled as Chaos opened his arms for a hug which Perseus accepted. "I'll miss you bouncing off the walls and destroying the place. It's going to be so quiet." Chaos sighed.

"That's usually a good thing." Perseus chuckled. Chaos smiled fondly at his son as he ruffled Perseus's hair. "Well, looks like this is goodbye. The next time we meet will be when you become the ruler of Olympus."

Perseus nodded and saluted to Chaos. "Here is a parting gift. Farewell, my child." Chaos whispered as Perseus closed his eyes and allowed darkness to overtake him.

Perseus shot up and took in rapid, deep breaths. He looked around and saw that he was in a room painted sea green and ocean blue. "Where am I?" Perseus muttered to himself.

He noticed another bed at the opposite side of the room and frowned. Perseus looked at black drawstring bag next to him and opened it.

Inside was a small note which read

"Dear Perseus,  
This is my parting gift to you. This bag should provide you anything you need at any moment. Well, 70% of the time anyway. I wish you the best of luck and remember to keep yourself well-fed. Also, the fates may tamper with some things, so remember what I told you.  
-Dad"

Perseus smiled and noticed a few more contents in his bag. Toiletries, Snacks, Drinks, Perseus's swords, a wallet and Camping materials including tents. Perseus wondered how they all fit inside the small drawstring bag.

"Perseus! Come and have some breakfast with Alvah!" Perseus froze. That was without a doubt, the voice of Sally Jackson, his mother.

Perseus clenched his fists and bit his lips. No, his Sally Jackson was gone. This was not her. Perseus took in another deep breath to calm his buzzing mind. 

Perseus decided to play along with the Fates for now as he walked out of his room. His face contorted into one of disgust as his eyes laid on the revolting form of Alvah.

Perseus took the seat opposite of Alvah and ignored Gabe who seemed to smell even worse than the last timeline. The stench reminded Perseus of a rotten fish casserole that had been left out in the trash during the middle of summer and the side dish was roadkill.

Perseus, deciding that he didn't want to deal with this stench, gobbled down his blue pancakes. Gabe glared at him "Learn some manners, boy. You eat like a pig." Gabe spat.

Says the one who has a beer belly. Perseus got up and walked out of the room as Sally looked at Perseus. "Where are you going? Your brother hasn't finished yet." Sally frowned.

Perseus nearly barfed. Alvah, the scum of the earth... Was now his brother? "Nothing, Mom. I'm just excited to get to school and meet Grover today." Perseus said with a forced smile.

Sally gave a soft smile, "Of course. You're having a trip to the museum today, right?" She asked gently. "Yup." Perseus answered as he felt empty and pained knowing that this Sally was so similar to his own mother.

"Let's go already. You take forever." Hissed Alvah. Perseus waved goodbye to Sally and left the house with Alvah, his facade was left behind in the house too.

"You're so lame, Gabe's gonna get mad again tonight. You're such a wimp, you just give Gabe all the money he wants like some cowa- AHHH!" Alvah cried out as Perseus punched his face.

A long trickle of blood flowed from Alvah's nose. Perseus barely even put any strength in that punch. Alvah continued to make annoying noises as Perseus looked down at the whimpering figure.

"I am getting real tired of your shit. So you'll shut the hell up or I'll stitch your lips together and wait for you to die from slow blood loss of infection." Perseus growled.

Alvah's green eyes shrank in fear as his black tuft of hair shook vigorously in the hair due to his furious nodding. 

Perseus walked off towards his old school and took in the scenery. It seemed like it was only yesterday when he was walking down this road, only to find out that his life would turn upside-down from that point onwards...

MUSEUM 

Perseus sat down quietly as he watched the fury in disguise lead away Alvah. Grover and Chiron followed but Percy could not help but feel a dull ache.

Even in this timeline, Grover was still one of those who was picked on. Alvah, being one of the bullies. Strangely enough, Grover still stuck with Alvah and seemed distant from Perseus.

Perseus understood why though, his scent and aura was hidden so there was no need for Grover to concern himself with Perseus who had a mortal-like aura.

Perseus bought a cup of coffee and slowly headed towards the area in which he had his first battle. There, Chiron had thrown Riptide to Alvah who idiotically uncapped the pen and threw the sword at the fury like it was a throwing knife.

Perseus sighed. "I'm sorry that such an idiot has come into possession of Riptide, Zoe." 

Alvah had successfully wet his pants and fainted which meant that his corpse was free food for the fury. Perseus wanted Alvah dead but he was still needed as unfortunate as it was.

Perseus stepped into view as Chiron and Grover looked at the Child of Chaos in shock. Perseus threw his hot cup of coffee at the fury.

It screeched as the hot liquid came into contact with its leathery skin. The fury's face was hit by the coffee cup which was going at the speed of 100km/h which knocked out the spirit of hell.

"It's too goddamn early for your screeching." Perseus growled. He walked towards the fury and took out Telos from his drawstring bag.

"So yeah. Screw you." Perseus stabbed the fury square in the chest as it let out a wail of agony before disappearing into dust. The sword disappeared back into the bag after its task was accomplished.

Perseus turned to look at Grover and Chiron who were bewildered. "Who are you?" Grover asked with a soft voice. Perseus gave a lop-sided grin.

"Why, I am Perseus Jackson, of course," Perseus said as he gave a bow towards his old friend and mentor. "H-How did you do that and where did you get that sword?" Grover bleated.

Perseus cursed himself, revealing himself right away will be painting a target on his back, it would be best if that was avoided. Perseus might be powerful but he was not strong enough to take down gods AND Titans.

"Well, I'm not sure. It suddenly felt like someone told me what to do and my body just moved." Perseus said with a smile.

Chiron bit his lips, he had never seen anything like that before...

Grover nervously looked at Chiron. "I guess we should bring him back to the camp with us..." Chiron muttered.

Perseus pretended to be oblivious, "What camp?" He asked. Chiron and Grover heaved a sigh of relief, it seemed that Perseus was still oblivious.

"Nothing, we'll bring you back to your mother. Pack your things and Alvah's too. We don't need any more trouble from those monsters." Chiron instructed.

"What? What's going on? Why do I have to pack my bags?" Perseus asked, despite knowing the answer. It was rather fun to watch others play into your hands.

"Grover, contact Dionysus and tell him we found two. Get the car ready, I'll handle these two." Chiron ordered. Grover bleated in understanding before running off.

"Perseus, assistance, if you would." Chiron requested. Perseus immediately offered help and pulled up his 'brother'. 

"Let's go." Chiron said as he spun the wheels on his wheelchair at breakneck speed. Perseus followed with a grin.


	4. The Arrival

Perseus sighed as Sally sped through the dark. Sally, Perseus, Grover, and Alvah were currently rushing towards Camp Half-Blood at top speed.

In an attempt to calm himself down, Grover looked at Perseus, "Who do you think your godly parent is?" He bleated. "I'm not sure but I think that it might be Zeus." Perseus smiled.

Grover turned pale "Lord Z-Zeus? No, I don't think so- Ahh!" Yelled Grover as they made a sharp turn.

The reason being that a heavy storm had occurred the moment they stepped into the car and began following them. Lightning strikes kept narrowly missing them.

A huge bolt of lightning flashed in front of the car causing Sally to swerve the car which lead to it crashing into a giant tree. Thick columns of smoke rose from the engine.

Sally bit her lips before saying "Quick! We must get out of here as soon as possible!"They exited the car and thankfully, the camp was not too far away.

They ran through the trees before a loud mooing was heard. 'Right on time.' Thought Perseus.

The huge shadow of the Minotaur appeared and began stomping towards them. "Hurry!" Yelled Sally. "Yeah, no shit." Perseus cussed under his breath. The Minotaur caught up and roared in fury.

Sally, being the closest to the Minotaur, was picked up by the bull man. She screamed in panic and under the glow of the setting sun, Sally was definitely no goddess. Her hair was a mess and she was extremely disheveled.

Perseus honestly did not understand how this woman was the replacement for the original Sally Jackson. Then again, he had Alvah as a brother...

The Minotaur squeezed the woman as she yelled in agony. Perseus could hear a few ribs cracking but watched with disinterest. It's not like that was his mother anyways.

Out of the blue, Sally turned into golden dust leaving the Minotaur confused. Of course we al- Perseus. Perseus knew what happened.

He sighed to himself, how troublesome. Plus, carrying Alvah is not what you would call easy. Just then, an idea struck. Realisation slapped him across the face.

This would be the perfect opportunity to stir up something in Olympus. Perseus concentrated his power and conjured up an even bigger storm. Thunder boomed overhead as the Minotaur made its not-so-grand appearance.

"Oh, mighty Zeus! If you are my father, bring forth lightning as a sign! Strike down my foe!" Perseus yelled before striking down the beast in front of him. 

The creature made a sound of anguish before setting on fire and crumbling into bits of golden dust. Perseus smirked to himself.

"A-Are you really a s-son of Zeus?" Grover stuttered out. Perseus shrugged his shoulders "Who knows?" Replied Perseus.

"But children of Zeus usually have blue eyes, yours are gold." Grover murmured. "Guess I'm a special case."

Up in Olympus, an uproar was ongoing. "HOW DARE YOU GO AND MIX WITH THOSE MORTALS AGAIN!?" Hera yelled she threw a chair across the room, barely missing Zeus.

Zeus was extremely confused, aside from Thalia, Zeus couldn't remember any other children. Maybe Jupiter did it? But if so then why is the demigod seemingly Greek?

All of this was giving Zeus a headache. Right now he had to focus on Hera's fit. "Look honey-" "DON'T YOU 'HONEY' ME YOU SCUMBAG! YET ANOTHER ILLEGITIMATE BASTARD!?" Hollered the enraged woman.

"Okay! But I swear it wasn't me this time! That's not mine, I promise!" Zeus screamed. 

While all that was going on, Perseus was sent to the Hermes cabin. Like his previous life, the cabin was cramped and barely had enough space to breath.

Perseus sighed to himself. 'As of right now, gathering allies would be best. I am powerful but not foolish enough to attempt to conquer Olympus and the Titans by myself.; Perseus thought as he scanned the room.

Curled into a ball at one corner was a boy with light brown hair, he looked like he hated the place and was extremely uncomfortable. 

Perseus decided to approach him when a someone grabbed his shoulder, familiar eyes with a mischievous twinkle in them met Perseus's golden orbs.

"Hey, you must be the new kid. Nice to meet you, I'm Luke Castellan! Son of Hermes." The sandy-haired boy introduced himself.

Perseus's breath hitched. He then forced out a smile and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm Perseus Jackson, nice to meet you," Perseus said.

"Great! Since you're new, let me show you around!" Luke smiled, Perseus knew the amount of malice that could be hidden in that smile but agreed anyways.

And thus, Perseus has arrived at Camp Half-Blood. At a distance, the song of death was being played.


	5. The First Offer

Perseus walked around while being toured by Luke. When the tour was over, Luke brought Perseus to watch the introduction video made by Apollo.

Perseus felt that he was to ungrateful towards his last life. His last life never sat through 10 whole minutes of Apollo boasting and using only one minute talking about the camp. He felt disgusted and tried to erase his memory but alas, it was not meant to be.

When Perseus was finished with the video, Luke smiled and said "So how was the video?" "I am speechless." Perseus answered. "Haha, I know, the gods seem to enjoy dumping all sorts of rubbish on us." Luke smiled bitterly.

Perseus nodded when another thought hit his mind. Wouldn't having Luke as an ally be useful? He does need allies and Luke was obviously against the gods so it would be rather easy.

"Luke, do you know anywhere that we can talk in private?" Perseus asked. "I suppose Thalia's Pine but anywhere without other demigods would be fine. The gods don't bother watching us anyways." Luke shrugged.

'Why is this Luke so much more bitter?' Perseus thought while smiling. "Sure."

The both of them walked to Thalia's Pine where Perseus saw a familiar blond head dash pass. His heart clenched and he felt a overwhelming urge to vomit. The reason was unclear.

The two boys sat down under the pine tree and Luke asked "So what's so important that you had to be all secretive about it?"

Perseus swiftly created a sound barrier without Luke noticing and laid on the grass. "What if I told you that I could change the world into what you desired?" Perseus asked.

"What? Do you even know what I want? We only just met." Luke questioned. "I'll be straightforward about this. I know you work for Kronos." Perseus declared, his sharp gaze made Luke break out in cold sweat and made his skin turn pale.

"Why ever would you suggest that? That's so ridiculous!" Luke said with a forced smile. "You want revenge against the gods for neglecting their children. For forgetting them. For acting like they don't exist. For everything dumping their kids onto their lovers and just leaving." Perseus' eyes bore into Luke's soul.

"W-What..." Luke stuttered, "But, I know that if you follow Kronos, you will regret it. You are still kind-hearted on the inside, you care for the other demigods. Kronos will use and dispose them, lives will be lost and the gods will still be there but you won't." 

"Head my warning, Luke. You will die if you continue your path with Kronos. In the end, you won't achieve anything but the deaths of many others." Perseus warned.

Luke was trying to process what Perseus said to him when Perseus sighed. "I can change that. I can make things right, we both want the same thing, the safety of the demigods but the destruction of the gods." 

"Why are you telling me all this..." Luke whispered. "I want you to fight alongside me. I want to defeat the gods and I want your help." Perseus answered. "Why me? There are many other demigods out there, so why me?" Luke questioned.

"I can't answer that. All I can say is that I only told you the truth." Perseus shrugged. "If what you say is really true, then how can I be sure that going with you is better than going with Kronos."

"Simple, you don't. I ask for blind faith and trust. I want you to believe that I will lead you to the world where as many demigods are spared as possible and that the gods which abandoned us are gone. No matter how ridiculous it sounds." Perseus declared.

Luke was left speechless for a second before closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath, then he chuckled. "This is so absurd. It's so ridiculous. Who are you really?" Luke asked with mental exhaustion.

"I'm Perseus, of course. Well, the offer still stands, come to me whenever you feel like it." Perseus shrugged as he pushed himself up and dusted off the dirt before destroying the barrier and walking off.

Meanwhile, Luke was looking at Thalia's Pine with regret and disbelieve. "This is so stupid. What have I done..." 


	6. Who Doesn't Know How To Play Pinochle!

when he heard Alvah talking to Dionysus. "What do you mean 'I don't know how to play Pinochle'!" Dionysus exclaimed. 

  
"I've been around for centuries and this kind of uncivilized monkey still exists! Who can't play Pinochle! Nymphs can play Pinochle, skeletons can play Pinochle, I've played Pinochle with grape vines!" He yelled as if he had witnessed a scandal.

Damned Gabe 2.0, Perseus walked up to Dionysus and smiled, "Can I play a round?" Perseus offered. "There we go! Sit down, brat."

Rude as ever. "Say, how about we make a bet?" Perseus asked. "Haha! I like your spirit boy. What do you want to bet on?" Dionysus asked.

"The loser will have to grant one wish of the winner." Perseus suggested. "Hah! Are you that confident?" "What's the worse that could happen? If you win, you can tell me to die and it's one less demigod to handle." Perseus shrugged.

"Great! In that case, let's play!" Dionysus roared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What in Hades is this..." Dionysus said in a low-tone. "It's called my win, Mr.D, I'll ask for that wish another day." Perseus smiled. "How dare you... You will regret for shaming me like this." Dionysus growled before disappearing.

"Perseus, what did you just do?!" Chiron demanded. "Well, I pissed off a god." Perseus answered nonchontly. "Perseus, your life is in danger." Chiron said with seriousness.

"I am aware. Let's see how all this goes, shall we?" Perseus smiled calmly. "You must have a death wish..." Grover muttered.

"Dear me, no no. I still have a lot that I want to do, Grover!" Perseus chuckled.

"Crazy Bastard. I'm not staying around this psycho." Alvah glared and sped off. Perseus decided to follow him, knowing what would happen next.

As expected, Clarisse appeared after Alvah got his tour. "Hey newbie, I'm here to give you your initiation." She grinned before dragging him to the toilet.

A few minutes, the bathroom exploded and Perseus stretched himself out. "Ah well, show's over."

"Capture the Flag's tomorrow... That should be interesting." He grinned. Then he heard a loud scream "I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM! AHH! I just want to go home..." Alvah whimpered pitifully.

"Don't you get it, Alvah? You _are_ home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us." Annabeth sighed. She began filling in Alvah as Perseus walked away. Just her voice made him uncomfortable.

Perseus went to sleep after that, a short but sort of fulfilling day.


	7. Two Anti-Social Demigods

Perseus woke up in the crowded Hermes cabin and grabbed his clothes before quickly leaving to change. _Just a while more._ Perseus thought as he dodged a few Ares kids. Fighting is  not the best way to start a morning. Just saying. Even if you can overpower them. Don't do it.

After Perseus changed, he headed towards the pratice grounds. Unfortunately, his aim with a bow didn't really improve very much even after unlocking his powers. Which was just kinda sad.

 

While walking, he accidentally bumped into the same boy he had tried (but failed) to befriended himself yesterday. The boy had golden tan skin, grass green eyes and light brown hair. He had a rather scrawny build and glared at Perseus.

 

"Watch where you're going. Or are your eyes just for show?" Snarled the boy. "Wow, relax Greenie, my bad, okay?" Perseus shrugged with a slight smirk.

 

The boy seemed to have a killing aura around him, his eyes were boring into Perseus. Suddenly, a gruff voice called out "Hey Terrence! Are you coming or not?!"

 

As if someone had casted a magic spell, the boy, Terrence suddenly had a huge smile on his face and looked like the happiest kid in the world. It was a complete 180 switch.

 

"I'm on my way!" Terrence shouted as he quickly dashed off, leaving Perseus absolutely confused in what-the-fuck he had just witnessed. Was the guy who called out Terrence a child of Aphrodite or something?

 

Perseus didn't get a very good look but he was still counting that as a possibility. 

  
However, Perseus continued as per normal and strolled around aimlessly. Maybe he should get some training in? Kill Dionysus? Burn the camp? Recruit new people? Go to the forest?

Perseus eventually gave up and decided to go to the forest. He was just minding his business, talking to a few dryads when a serpent appeared, scaring away the dryads.

It was a sickly shade of green and was spineless, additionally, it had a large pair of ram-like horns. A cerastes has arrived.

It hissed at Perseus which he found strange. Cerastes were desert creatures. What was it doing all the way here in the middle of a forest? Cerastes weren't stupid either, they only preyed on smaller animals like rats or birds, maybe a desert fox once in a while.

Not to mention, they were animals of ambush, so why would this snake choose to expose itself? Perseus picked it up to examine it when suddenly a feminine voice called out "Put him down!"

Who the hell comes into these parts of the fores- oh right. Perseus looked up to see a girl with the typical Athena traits, californian tan, blonde hair but her's was straight, and stormy grey eyes.

The girl glared at Perseus as she took back the cerastes. Upon closer inspection, Perseus noticed that she had a long scar across her right collarbone going from the top to the bottom of it.

"So... What are you doing out here?" Perseus asked. "The hell does it have to do with you?" she hissed. "Apparently there are two snakes." Perseus muttered.

It seemed to have gone unheard. "So you obviously aren't a fan of other people. What are your thoughts on the gods?" Perseus asked with a smile.

"I'd rather not be smite down, don't drag me into your suicide stunt." She scowled. Jeez, how troublesome. "No worries, I've put a barrier around us. Even the gods can't hear any of your insults." Perseus reassured.

"As if I would believe that." She scoffed. "Most of the gods are the most idiotic creatures in existence and jellyfishes have more brain than them!" Perseus yelled loudly.

The girl quickly stepped back but nothing happened. She blinked in confusion "Ok..."

"Sit down won't you? You did scare away my company." Perseus sighed as if he were troubled. The girl cautiously took a seat on the rock next to him as Perseus looked at her.

"I'm Perseus Void, unclaimed. Whom may you be?" Perseus asked as he watched the cerastes coil around her hand. "Alexandra Prince." She answered in a clipped tone.

"Daughter of?" "Isn't it obvious enough? Don't play dumb, you clearly have a good understanding of the place if you know magic like that." Alexandra spat.

"That's a whole lot of aggression there~" Perseus said in a sing-song voice. "How annoying, what kind of spell did you use anyways? I don't know anyone who can do that." Alexandra asked, showing slight curiosity.

"Huhh? Can't tell you~ It's way to private." Perseus grinned. He loved seeing how pissed off the girl was getting. "Fine! Ask me a question then! If it satisfy you, you have to answer my question!" She demanded.

"Ok! Where did you get that cerastes?" Perseus asked. Alexandra tensed up.

"My dad gave it to me before he passed on when I was 10. Athena clearly rather had nothing to do with it since I was basically wondering around like some feral child until I was found by a demigod when I was 12." Alexandra said with bitterness and a hint of sadness.

"I see. Alright then, I'll tell you but if I do, you'll have to join me." Perseus offered. "In what?" She asked while scanning for any malicious intent.

" **I want to destroy Olympus and all the gods who let our world rot for their pleasure.** " Perseus said in a dark and serious tone.

Alexandra felt a chill run down her spine. "And how do you plan to do that." She said it more like a demand rather then a question.

"Told you, I can only reveal it if you join my little cause." He smiled. "And do you have any reassurance that I'm not signing up for instant death?" She challenged.

"Nope!" He answered honestly. Alexandra gaped at him, appalled that such an idiot could exist. "Look, I can't tell if you're naive or what but-" "I know."

"If I can tell you things that others don't know, will you believe me?" Perseus asked. "Sure whatever, you know what? I can't even be bothered anymore." She sighed with defeat.

Perseus's eyes glowed brightly as his golden orbs stared into Alexandra's grey ones. After a while, they broke eye contact and Perseus said "Got it!"

"The demigod who found you was Gordon, son of Hermes. He found you when he was out stealing soda for his cabin mates. He later on died when he was killed by wild centaurs. He was the only person in the entire camp that you had an emotional bond with. His nickname for you was 'Lexie' and you are 16 this year, about 3 years older than me." Perseus spouted these facts and didn't notice that Alexandra was crying.

"You are also shunned by your cabin mates because you prefer using tricks, traps and manipulation as compared to straight-up fighting which some considered cowardly and dishonorable." Perseus continued.

"Th-That's enough. I-I believe you. N-No one else knew he called me 'L-Lexie.' Give me some time." The girl muttered, her mind was an utter mess.

"Great! Tell me whenever you feel like joining, tonight should help you make up your mind. I look forward to it!" Perseus smiled eerily before walking off, leaving the sobbing girl in the woods.

Alexandra was left there wondering what was truly going on. Did he have no emotions at all? Why would he hurt her at where she was weakest? "How absolutely cruel."

Perseus on the other hand was already sure that the 'older' girl would join him. Of course, he wouldn't ever take advantage of others in the past but look where that got him.

He looked at the setting sun. Capture-The-Flag was going to start soon. Perseus ran back to camp as he grinned, knowing what would unfold.


	8. The Claiming

Perseus slid on his armor as he randomly picked a sword, the other demigods were to busy to properly assign him a weapon but he already had two customized for him so...

Perseus watched quietly as everyone was assigned their role. "Hey you, you took down the Minotaur right?" Conner asked. Perseus nodded as Travis grinned.

"Frontlines!" Travis yelled. Perseus simply nodded, this would be a great opportunity to reveal himself. Maybe get rid of Dionysus while he was at it?

A few minutes of yelling later, everyone was in their positions, Perseus could see the other cabins that were on his team. Athena, Poseidon, Apollo and Hermes.

"I'd highly advise all of you watch out. Something extra will happen today." Perseus yelled loudly. His team looked at each other with confusion but shrug it off. "Well, I tried." Perseus sighed.

Luke looked slightly paranoid and flinched when Perseus spoke, understandable though. "Who put him on the front lines?" Annabeth demanded while pointing at Perseus.

"I didn't know there was a demigod named 'who'." said Perseus with a poker face. Annabeth gritted her teeth, then she let out a sigh and rubbed her temples.

The trees blocked the little sunlight that was left, at a distance Chiron's voice was heard as he announced the rules. Everyone scrambled into position.

"On my mark, ready, GO!" Hollered the centaur. All at once, everyone surged forward. Perseus caught the attention of many as he swung his sword and dodged as if he were dancing.

He disarmed several demigods despite the sword not feeling quite right. Perseus spun through the air effortlessly while slashing at his opponents.

In the midst of the battle, a chilling howl was heard. Everybody's head snapped toward the direction of the howl, completely broken from their trance.

Several demigods ran towards the direction of the howl, including Perseus.

There stood the large hellhound, the same one Perseus faced in his previous life in all of its foul-breathed glory. It reeked of corpses and was standing above Alvah who dropped his sword.

Alvah was next to the stream of the water which seemed to be running faster than usual. Suddenly, Alvah raised his arms in a cross and a small wave of water appeared.

It knocked the hellhound down, but didn't do much damage. Poseidon's mark appeared above Alvah's head and a loud collective gasp was heard.

Perseus decided it would be a great opportunity and seized the chance. He ran towards the hellhound fearlessly despite screams of protests.

He slid in between the hind legs of the monster and forcefully plunged his sword into its stomach. It let out a howl of agony as Perseus dragged the sword to make an even bigger cut.

The cut from its stomach to its neck made the monster shake before collapsing into yellowish powder. The powder was settling down as an even louder gasp then before was heard.

Above Perseus's head, a purplish-blue light shone brightly in the darkness of the forest. Chaos's symbol was as clear as day.

"C-Chaos, First Deity, First Ruler of the Cosmos, Protogenos of the Void/Nothingness. H-Hail, Perseus Void Chaos. The Son of The Creator Of The Universe." Chiron stuttered as he quickly galloped over.

Everyone kneeled but were still in shock.

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Alvah Jackson, Son of the Sea God." Chiron announced like it was an afterthought.

Everyone did the same. A child of the Big Three is frightening enough, but the child of The Creator? Who had a demigod child during his entire period of existence?

Everyone was left speechless.

"Chaos doesn't even have a honorary cabin. What a shame." Perseus said without much emotion." His face looked blank. "We still have a game to finish right?" Perseus asked.

He raised his arm and his hand glowed a light shade of violet. From the other side, a red flag was soaring through the air and landed in Perseus's hand.

"This means we win, right?" Perseus asked. He didn't really try this previously so he wasn't sure if this was even allowed...

 


	9. Door Knockings

Chiron nodded as Perseus dropped the flag. Everyone was too shocked to celebrate while Alexandria looked at the scene below her with interest while hiding in a tree.

  
"What a show-off..." She muttered. She nearly fell off the tree when she swore she saw Perseus's eyes land on her.

 

Perseus did a little stretching before saying "I'll go do some fixing." He took his time walking towards the Hermes cabin and took his bag after everyone was dismissed.

 

He stood in front of the Zeus and Hera cabin while a few curious onlookers watched. Perseus's golden eyes shone brightly as he raised his arms and chanted words of an unknown language.

 

The floor shook as other demigods ran out of their cabins to find out what was going on, a few even fell over. From the ground rose a dark cabin with windows that looked like the cosmos. 

 

The cabin was rather humble in size and had Chaos's symbol above it's door. The outer walls were decorated with a space cadet coat.

 

Perseus felt satisfied and went in, leaving everyone stunned. Perseus looked at the modern black and white decoration completed with it's own kitchen, bedrooms, living rooms. Obviously, the house was bigger than it looked.

 

Perseus randomly picked a room and threw his bag on the bed before doing the same to himself, before he knew it, he quickly fell asleep due to the exhaustion of making an entire house of magic, he wasn't all-powerful after all.

 

The next morning he woke up to sharp knocks on his door. Realising that he had yet to change his clothes from the night before, he swiftly changed and answered the door.

 

There stood Annabeth, the last person he wanted to see. It felt as if someone had took his insides and twisted it.

 

"What." He said with in a clipped tone. Annabeth looked at him and demanded "What do you know about Olympus closing its gates."

 

"Rude, also I don't know what you are talking about." Perseus scoffed. "Don't play games with me and answer my question." 

 

"Everything and more." Perseus answered with a mocking grin. "Tell me!" Annabeth commanded. "How about we make a deal?" "What is it?" Annabeth asks, losing her patience.

 

"You go jump off a cliff and into Tartarus for me, then we'll talk." Perseus said with a smile that showed how much he belittled her.

 

Naturally the other party took that line and roughly translated it to a 'Go fuck yourself.' Annabeth glared at him. "What kind of bloody idiot would do that." She seethed.

 

"Why Annabeth, your words wound me! I would've done the same for you in a heartbeat~" Perseus smiled while using a finger to tilt her chin upwards.

 

Annabeth clenched her teeth and swiped away his finger. "Don't touch me, how do you even know my name?" She said while staring directly into his golden eyes.

 

Oops, he slipped up. "Who could say for sure? Maybe the same way I knew about Olympus. What would little ol' me know anyways?" Perseus shrugged.

 

"Would you just cut the crap!" Annabeth asked as the temptation to attack the boy grew. "Nope!" Perseus replied before slamming the door shut. 

 

He heard Annabeth curse in fustration before leaving. "Finally, that wasn't good for my heart..." Perseus muttered as he sat on the sofa.

 

Another series of knocking was heard as Perseus groaned. He dragged himself over to the door once again. Another daughter of Athena appeared, joy.

 

"I believe you." Alexandria said with hesitance. "Great! Come on in then." Perseus said, immediately brightening up. Alexandria cautiously enters as her eyes dart around, taking in the new environment.

 

"Sit down! Let's talk shall we? Let me ask a question first. What is it that you desire most?" Perseus asked. "I-" She stopped herself before thinking. "I don't know..." She admits.

 

"Joining me is something you must be absolutely sure about." Perseus sighed with a disappionted look.

 

"You must have a motive if you desire to fight. To fight without a motive is meaningless." said Perseus. "Return when you have the answer." 

 

"Until then, I'll be waiting." Said Perseus. He opened the door and Alexandria silently walked out.

 

Honestly, he just didn't want to deal with her at the moment but Alexandria didn't need to know that.

 

Perseus then went to the bathroom and took the shower that he deserved. 

 

**A few hours later**

 

Perseus heard someone brutally pounding on his door. He opened it to see Annabeth. Again.

 

"What." Perseus demanded. "Go to The Big House. You've been summoned."


	10. The Prophecy

Perseus sighed as he followed the blond haired girl to the Big House. There, he saw Alvah with an annoyed look, Chiron, and dearest Mr. D.

"What is it?" Perseus sighed. "Alvah has received a prophecy. He is to be sent on a quest to retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt. In the prophecy, we believe that you are mentioned in it and that you are to go with him." Chiron explained.

Strange, prophecies don't usually make it so obvious who had to come along. "What does the prophecy say? I want it to word for word." Perseus commanded.

Alvah rolled his eyes.

 **"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.**  
**Find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.**  
**You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend.**  
**Only Chaos's child can save you in the end**."

Alvah finished. "Well, it's definitely talking about you." Alvah said with irritation. "It would seem so." Perseus sighed. "Very well then, I'll get packing. We leave tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"Indeed, Annabeth here will also be coming along so get along well, you three." said Chiron with a sad smile. Perseus kept silent and left.

What would his next move be, what should he do from here? Perseus sighed before deciding to search for Luke. When he saw the sandy-haired boy training at the battle area, he immediately teleported over.

He reappeared behind Luke and waited for Luke to notice him. When Luke finally did, he screamed with surprise. "Oh my gods, can you not do that!"

"7 minutes and 13 seconds. Work on it." Perseus said with boredom. "What do you want?" Luke sighed. Perseus set up the barrier around them before giving Luke a small eerie smile.

"You've received the cursed shoes, right? Carry out your orders as per normal." Perseus reminded. "I don't need you to tell me that." Luke glared.

"Yes yes, now when are you going to join me? I'm waiting with open arms you know?" He said with a closed eye smile. "A sociopath or a Titan psychopath. I'm screwed either way." Luke groaned as he sat down on the training area's floor.

"Well, that Titan is more of a sociopath too, so be fair about it." Perseus pointed out. "Fine, I won't bother to argue. But why would you want me?" Luke asked.

Perseus kept quite and gave Luke a suggestive smirk. When Luke realized what he said, he face turned beat red and he quickly covered his face.

"Wel-" "SHUT UP! Don't ever talk about that, it never happened." Luke growled with embarrassment. "Whatever you say. Well, the thing is that I think you would be a great spy." Perseus answered, reverting back to his blank face.

Luke sighed as he rubbed his temples. "You are aware that I would be killed instantly if The Crooked One finds out?" Luke said with exasperation.

Perseus didn't really care but Luke was an important piece of the story so he couldn't exactly kill off the other boy right now. 

"I do but, I've already said earlier. That Titan will kill all the demigods, that include you. Plus, if you go down the road with him, an early death is in your future." Perseus warned, his tone suddenly turning serious.

"And if I follow you? It's not like you are any better." Luke frowned. "Do I look like an insurance company? I won't say that you are safe but I am giving you a chance to escape certain death. Of course, at the price of not knowing what happens next. Not even I know." Perseus said wistfully.

"Fine, I'll follow you." Luke gave in. "Great! I want you to continue under Kronos and tell me should anything major happens." Said Perseus. "Until then, follow me to my cabin, I have something that I need to do."


	11. Apate

Luke hesitantly followed Perseus to his cabin where he was surprised as the interior seemed much bigger than the exterior.

Perseus on the sofa and Luke followed his actions. "Now. Let me explain a few things. In this world, it is sometimes possible for demigods to form contracts with spirits, personifications or even minor gods." said Perseus.

"When these contracts are active, the demigod is protected by these 'guardians' who grant abilities outside of the demigod's lineage. The guardians protect the demigods to the best of their abilities and help guide them in their times of need."

"Then why doesn't everyone have a guardian? Why was it never mentioned in Greek history?" Luke questioned. "That's simple, because in order for this contract to be formed, you need a middleman, and that middleman _had_ to be a god." Perseus answered.

"Naturally, the gods find it to much of a trouble and kept this a secret in order to prevent too many powerful demigods from existing and because it was very energy consuming so they didn't bother." He explained.

"However, I have the power to act as a middleman and I have the intent of having you make a contract with a guardian, should you feel that it is not necessary, then I shall not force it upon you." Perseus finished.

Luke kept quiet for a while before asking "What's the catch?" "None at all, though sometimes the guardians get lonely and will try to talk to you and might cause a few changes in your personality but that's pretty much it." Perseus said nonchalantly.

"Fine then. How does it work?" Luke asked.

"There are 3 types of contracts that can be made. 'Power' in which the deity simply blesses the demigod. 'Curse', in which the deity places a curse on another entity."

" And 'Protect', where the deity binds their soul with the demigod. The deity will protect their demigod with any means necessary." Perseus explained.

Perseus held out his hand and Luke cautiously grabbed it. Perseus's golden eyes swirled into pools of milky white.

Perseus's arm glowed black and purple with a hint of blue as he began speaking in a language Luke had never heard of. The twisted words and harsh sounds coming from Perseus was incomprehensible to Luke.

A bright light suddenly flashed beside them. A woman with black ink hair, scarlet red eyes that were full of deceit, a thin sly smile that looked taunting and a sharp nose appeared. She wore a sickly yellow dress that swept the floor.

About her hips was a Cydonian cincture, which contains all the cunning bewitchment of mankind : trickery with its many shifts, all the shapes of guile, perjury itself which flies on the winds of heaven.

"Hello, I am Apate, the personification of deceit , guile, fraud and deception. Daughter of Nyx. So you are the child who I will be bound with? You don't look like much." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yes, I am. My name is Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes." He introduced. "So what brings me here? The last time I someone sought for me was because of her cheating husband." Apate snickered.

"I wish for you to be my guardian. I desire to destroy Olympus with your help." Luke answered firmly.

"Hmm, I like the look in your eyes. I can't wait for a new story of lies to unfold. Olympus itself is but a throne of lies. If anything involves the gods, deceit is sure to be close by. Very well! You have piqued my interest, I shall make the contract with you." Apate agreed with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat.

" **I Apate, personification of deceit, hereby agree to be the guardian deity of demigod, Luke Castellan. I shall protect this child to the bitter ends of this world and guide him on his path. May the contract of protection last for the better or for the worse.** " Apate chanted.

Her body glowed with a strange light as she pressed three fingers to Luke's temple. "And with that, our contract is sealed." Apate grinned while she rested her hands on Luke's shoulders.

"I look forward to what you'll do. Try to make it worthwhile, ok?" Apate then flashed away. Luke snapped out of his daze when he heard a loud thump.

Perseus lay limp on the floor. "I'm out of energy. Carry me to my bed." He said emotionlessly. Luke sighed but did as told.

"Thanks, do whatever you want now. I'll be leaving tomorrow so have fun or suffer. That's up to you." Perseus said with a blank expression.

Luke nodded cautiously as he slipped away. Perseus looked up at his ceiling which was constantly changing, right now, it showed a calm ocean.

"Indeed, this is the calm before the storm."


	12. The Departure

Perseus brought the bag that Chaos had given to him which felt empty as usual. He walked over to the Big House and waited for Alvah.

Dionysus didn't eve spare him a glance as an article on the car crash appeared. Same as last time, Gabe playing the victim, Perseus accused, Alvah and Sally were the victims too apparently.

No prize to whoever can guess which child Gabe liked better.

After a while, Alvah walked over to Perseus and following behind the purple-eyed boy was dearest Annabeth. Annabeth shot a glare at Perseus while he rolled his eyes at her.

Alvah, completely oblivious to the aggression, lifted his head and proudly declared "Alright! My team is here so we shall go now!"

Perseus nearly spat on the boy's face as they waited awkwardly for Chiron who came galloping in a few moments later. The centaur briefed the group quickly and prayed for their safety.

They went to the van where Alvah screamed at the sight of Argus and his many baby-blue eyes. Thank gods Argus had a hundred eyes and not a hundred ears, or he might not have survived Alvah's shrill scream.

Just as they were boarding the van, Luke came running towards them. Annabeth quietly looked away as Alvah waved incautiously at the sandy-haired boy. The sides of Perseus's lips curled ever so slightly while Luke continued to pretend nothing was amiss.

Looks like Apate really is the goddess of deceit. "This is the first quest that's happened in awhile, here, I got these from Hermes during quest." said Luke while he passed the basketball shoes to Alvah.

"Umm, thanks?" Alvah said with a 'what the hell am I going to do with this?' tone while Luke continued smiling. "Just say 'Maia'!" Luke commanded as white wings sprouted from the shoes.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Alvah grinned while holding it like a trophy, suddenly, a thought seemed to has found its way into that empty skull of his.

Luke had already left though. Alvah sighed as he said "I can't use this, Zeus'll strike me down the second I'm in the air."

"If you hover over the ground by a bit, then it doesn't really matter right? You don't easily come by something as good as this everyday. Why not keep it?" Perseus whispered as Alvah seemed to be put in a trance.

"Yeah, you're right. Luke gave this to _me_. I'll take this along then." Alvah smiled with ignorance, meanwhile, the red flags seemed to be spotted by Annabeth.

"Even if it's a few feet, Zeus'll take any chance to kill you!" Annabeth claimed. Alvah seemed to be swaying while Perseus clamly stated "He won't we need to find the Master Bolt right? He still needs us."

Meanwhile, Chiron looked at the three with sad eyes. " I should have trained all of you better, I'm sorry. If only I had more time. Heracules, Jason- they all needed more time."

Perseus's heart ached slightly as he concentrated some magic in his hands. A dark ball of black, blue, purple and grey formed while everyone watched with amazement.

He handed the ball to Chiron. "The curse of knowledge, I shall give to you. The true past and fate of this world, you may know, but you are restrained to change it- use it or not, you decide." Perseus said blankly before pushing the dark matter into Chiron's hands.

Before Chiron could say anything, Alvah sighed loudly. "If only I had something cool of my own." Chiron then quickly remembered the sword and passed Alvah the sword which Perseus once wielded.

"What am I meant to do with this pen? Draw on the monsters?" Alvah said with distaste. "That is Anaklusmos, Riptide. A gift from the sea. Remove the cap." Chrion explained.

Doing as told, Alvah soon found himself holding a double-edged blade, leather wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. It made Perseus feel uneasy as he remembered the huntress.

Perseus tuned out while Chiron talked about the celestial bronze. Slowly, his mind began to drift towards the thoughts of his previous life. What would have happened if Alvah ever existed?

Would he live differently? A little longer? Would his proposal had been acc-. Stop. Perseus canceled the thought from his mind. It is now his past and one of this world's future.

A possible future that will never happen. That was all there was to it. 

Before he realised, the van had already departed. The camp soon became nothing but trees as they headed to their next stop. 

Along the way, Perseus saw both Alvah and his own paper faces on flyers that were loosely stuck onto  a few lamppost.

When they left the countryside, Perseus turned to Ananbeth "So far so good right? No monsters." he said with his usual poker face. "Shut it, it's bad luck to talk like that." She glared.

"Dearest Annabeth, why do you hate me so?" Perseus asked with wide eyes and a slight pout. "I don't hate you." Annabeth said while looking away. "Doesn't seem that way to me."

Annabeth ignored Perseus as Alvah looked at her with his sea green eyes. "And what about me, Ann? Why do you hate me?" He asked with an exaggerated pout. 

"I don't hate you, seaweed brain."  Annabeth answered. Ah, why did Perseus's breathing feel constricted? "Really?" Alvah asked.

"We're not supposed to get along, okay?" Annabeth sighed. "Why?" 

"How many reasons do you want? Our parents are rivals, my mom caught Poseidon disrespecting her with his girlfriend at her temple which is just revolting. When Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athe-"

"Poseidon created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. Athena created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her." Perseus cut it, remembering what Annabeth had told him the last timeline.

Annabeth looked slightly stunned. "That's what you were going to say wasn't it?" Perseus said while looking directly into her stormy grey eyes.

Annabeth clicked her tongue and ignored Perseus. 

By sunset, it began to rain. Argus dropped the three demigods off at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side. Once again, the poster for Perseus and Alvah was taped to a mailbox.

Alvah seemed to have spotted it and quickly tore it down.  Argus unloaded our bags, made sure we had our bus tickets and drove away. 

Perseus looked at the falling rain and remembered how bitter he felt when he was here the first time. 

As the rain continued to pour, Annabeth pulled out an apple from gods-know-where and began playing hacky sack. Miraculously, Alvah had managed to twist his ankle while playing the game.

Of course, that meant that the game had to end since Perseus had not bothered to join. When the bus finally arrived, Annabeth had to help Alvah board the bus. 

Perseus decided to give Annabeth a hint and leaned over before whispering "Get ready to run. Something is wrong." Annabeth shot Perseus a look "How are you sure?" She asked.

"I won't be wrong this time." Perseus muttered. They waited for the last of the passengers to board as Annabeth's eyes shrank with fear.

"Perseus." Annabeth said with a slightly shaky voice. The three old 'ladies' boarded the bus wearing the same crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves and big paisley purses, the only thing differentiating them was the colour of the shapeless hats.

Just as he remembered. One orange, one purple and one green. The dear triplet grandmothers from hell.


	13. Bus Battle!

The three demons each took a seat the front row behind the driver. They crossed their legs and looked very casual but their eyes seemed to hiss 'No one leaves.'

Alvah gasped and stuttered whispering to Annabeth and she began to plan their escape. However, anyone could see that the girl was nervous as her shifty eyes flickered from one corner to another.

Nothing happened, until they hit the Lincoln Tunnel. The silence was suffocating and the atmosphere was tense.

Suddenly, Mrs Dodds stood up and announced monotonously 'I need to use the restroom.' The other two sisters followed suit and they began creeping down the aisle.

"Alvah, take my hat." Annabeth commanded in a low voice. "Why?" Alvah asked.

"You are the one their after. I'm a random daughter of Athena and even the gods aren't sure what in Hades Perseus is so you're the one in danger. Take the hat, go up the aisle, let them pass you and try to get to the front and run." Annabeth explained.

"Ok, I'll go." Alvah replied while trembling. "Good luck getting out."

The son of Poseidon swiftly wore the hat and began to move. Perseus crossed his arms and legs while watching with disinterest.

Mrs Dodds sniffed the air and looked at where Alvah would have reached already but continued walking. However her eyes flickered back as if to confirm if he was truly there.

Alvah was close to pressing the button when a horrible wailing sound rang through the air. The old ladies had revealed their true form and Mrs Dodds had a sword stuck through her.

Perseus had pierced the fury with Avgi, while his other hand wielded Telos. Mrs Dodds stared at Perseus with wide eyes  and managed to mumble "H-How?"

Perseus shrugged as she turned into dust and turned to the remaining two sisters who were furiously lashing thier whips, the sharp noise only made it more apparent how well they could wield a whip.

Fire crackeled on the leather whip while they hissed "Where is it? Where?! Return it!"

Screams from the other passengers were heard as chaos ensued. "He's not here! He's gone!" Annabeth yelled.

The two sisters raised their whips with menace and Annabeth quickly drew her bronze knife and got into battle position.

Alvah decided to 'help' and took hold of the driver's wheel before jerking it to the left. Naturally, the entire bus was affected as the monsters crashed into the wall after loosing thier balance.

Alvah and the driver who was trying his best to control the wheel fought for control which resulted to the bus eventually crashing when Alvah hit the emergency brake.

Both the passengers and the driver scrambled out of the nightmarish bus. The furies regained their balance and managed to land a hit on Annabeth. The whip coiled around her arm as she shrieked with pain, dropping her knife from agony.

Perseus sighed with disappointment as he watched. Alvah had already run off the bus so that was a problem for later. The golden-eyed boy sliced through the whips with Telos and carried Annabeth before jumping off the vehicle.

Before the furies could even leave the bus, Perseus turned around and shot a blackish-purple ball of magic at the bus, the magic soon turned into bright red flames which engulfed the bus.

"You Ok?" Perseus asked at the awestruck Annabeth. "Y-Yes." She stuttered. For a second, she stared at Perseus before snapping out of her trance.

"Anyways! Put me down!" Annabeth demanded, Perseus did as told before doing some stretching. "We should go look for Alvah, he's got your cap right?" Perseus asked nonchalantly.

Annabeth nodded before she started calling Alvah's name. Perseus simply glanced at the direction Alvah was at, they could spare some time anyways.

 


	14. Medusa

Alvah ran as fast as his short legs could take him. He never once turned back in fear of what could happen. Perseus and Annabeth could handle themselves, right?

He ran towards the woods on the New Jersey riverbank, the smell of the Hudson River was strong and putrid. He kept running until he seemed to have fallen into some weird hole. The thing was, he kept falling.

For a second, it was like he was falling with no end but then he landed with a thud. He looked around only find himself in front of the bus he was running away from, now ablaze and Perseus arguing with Annabeth. 

"See, he's right here." said Perseus while rolling his eyes. "What the-" Annabeth and Alvah were both cut off by Perseus who decided to continue walking towards the direction Alvah came from. 

"Let's get going. Or do you enjoy hearing me talk so much that you're willing to argue just to hear my voice?" Perseus asked cooly. Annabeth flushed red and gritted her teeth.

"Just lead the way." She glared. Thus, the three demigods walked through the woods as the sun began to set, making it harder to see. Alvah shivered and whined "I'm so cold, do you have like an extra jacket or something?" 

"Well, I _did_ but SOMEBODY blew up the bus with all of our belongings!" Annabeth said with her voiced raised. Perseus shrugged without a care since his bag was still with him. 

"Maybe if you hadn't decided to fight right off the bat-"

"What did you want me to do? Leave you to die? That can be arranged." Perseus glared. "I don't need you to protect me, Perseus! I can handle myself." She scoffed.

"Pride's gonna be the death of ya'. I can assure it." said Perseus. "Just be quiet, ok? I can't do this right now." Annabeth sighed with exhaustion. "Personally, I agree with Anna-" "Shut up!" Both Annabeth and Perseus glared in unison.

They continued walking, not noticing that Perseus was actually leading them for a few more minutes before Annabeth decided to say "Look, I..." Her voice wavered.

"Thanks for what you did back there. It was brave of you." 

"We're a team, right Wise Girl?" Perseus asked with a thoughtful tone, as if he was thinking of something important. 

She continued walking before saying "I-It's just that, if either of you died, it will suck for you but, I also would lose my chance to see the real world. I just want to be free for a while. Sorry, I sound so selfish." She covered her face with her palms and exhaled.

"You are." 

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said, mildly offended by what Perseus had said. "What?" Perseus asked. "Repeat what you just said."  
"What?"  
"Not that, before that!"

"What!"  
"NO! Not- Ugh! Just forget it!" Annabeth groaned.

"I'm still here you know." Alvah reminded, "You haven't done jackshit so shut it." Perseus sneered. 

A few seconds passed before Perseus turned and asked "How long has it been since you've left the Camp?" "Since I was seven. My dad would bring me on some short field trips but that's it." Annabeth replied.

"You left home because it felt like you didn't belong there right?" Perseus asked. Annabeth nodded while Perseus look forward. "Alright, I think I've found the way out. Let's go." Perseus declared as he took the same path that Grover led the last time around.

"Wait," Alvah grabbed Perseus' shoulder. "Why should we follow you? It's MY quest to begin with. I'M supposed to lead. This is supposed to be about ME." Alvah glared at Perseus. Perseus glanced at Alvah's hand and simply continued walking, ignoring Alvah completely.

"You! Don't just ignore me! I am THE Son of Poseidon! Don't just walk away! You coward!" Alvah yelled. Perseus ignored Alvah once again and headed towards their next stop. 

They kept walking until they reached a deserted two-lane road. The only shop that was opened dear Medusa's. "What does the sign say?" Annabeth squinted as if that would help.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." Perseus read aloud. "You're not dyslexic?" Annabeth asked. "Obviously." 

"Who cares. Let's go eat!" Alvah declared. "The gnomes are so... life-like. It's so creepy. They all look like they were about to take a picture." Annabeth shivered. 

The door creaked open just as they were about to enter. In of them stood a tall Middle Eastern-looking lady. She wore the long black gown that left only her hands uncovered and her eyes were veiled by a black gauze.

Dear Medusa.

"Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents? Are they nearby?" She asked with false kindness. "They are... umm..." Annabeth tried to think of something but her mind went blank.

"We are orphans." said Alvah. "Orphans? Oh but my dears, surely not!" She cried. 

"We got separated from our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, perhaps he meant another gas station. Anyways, we're lost. Could you lead us to another nearby gas station?" Perseus asked politely.

"Oh, my dears, you poor children, you must come in. Eat up first and I'll lead you. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, alright? There is a dining area waiting for you." She smiled.

The three demigods thanked her and went inside. "A circus caravan? Seriously?" Annabeth muttered. "Says the one who went blank." Perseus mumbled back. Perseus noticed that sweet Aunty Em had locked the door but the other two didn't.

They sat down when Alvah decided to say "Urm, we don't have any money, ma'am." "Ah, no, no, children. This is my treat, for such sweet little orphans." said Aunty Em. 

"Thank you, ma'am." Annabeth said. 

The woman stiffened but it was so slight that one could easily miss it. "Quite all right, Annabeth. You have such lovely grey eyes, child." She complimented. She seemed to avoid looking at Alvah if possible, almost like she was afraid to.

She soon disappeared to get food and Alvah furrowed his eyebrows. "Did we tell her our names?" Alvah asked. "She's not human. When she comes with the food, eat as fast as possible. I'll handle her." said Perseus.

"What? How did you know?" Annabeth asked in a low voice. "Not telling." 

Annabeth shot a glare at Perseus. How many times has it been now? Before they knew it, their hostess brought them back some plastic trays and gave them huge portions of food.

The two demigods wolfed down their food as Perseus stood up and walked towards Aunty Em. "Ma'am, do you have an office? I wish to speak to you privately." Perseus requested.

"Of course, dear follow me." Aunty Em said with a closed-eye smile. Perseus followed her into her office where she locked the door shut. "Annabeth has beautiful eyes doesn't she?" Perseus asked.

"Indeed she does." nodded the lady. "Looks a lot like Athena's doesn't it, Medusa?" Perseus asked. He could see her eyes widen and turn into silts behind her veil.

"How did you know? Never mind, I'll just put an end to you. Such a pity to ruin such a handsome face, jut look into my eyes won't you?" Medusa hissed, her disguise falling off. "Don't be a pawn for Olympus, turn into a statue. Less pain, it's nicer."  
  
  
  


**Trigger warning: Implications of rape**  
  


"Peace, Medusa. I have an offer that you will accept for sure and I am no pawn of the gods." Perseus said with calmness. "Oh? And what will you do? The grey-eyed one did this to me!" She hissed.

"She turned a beautiful woman into this!" Medusa shrieked.

"I didn't deserve this! I did nothing wrong! Yet I was TAINTED. SULLIED. I WAS FORCED TO TAKE BLAME FOR HIS ACTIONS!" Medusa screamed, madness in her eyes.

"I know. I know it all. What if I told you. That I could reverse the spell?" Perseus asked. Medusa stood still for a while, as if she had become stone herself.

"You can what?" Medusa asked. "I am the Son of Chaos, the Creator. Something as small as this can easily be reversed." Perseus told the shocked lady.

"R-Really? You can s-save me?" Medusa asked in a soft tone, as if she was terrified of having hope. Terrified of seeing it crushed a second time. 

Under all the hatred lay a simple girl who was scared, a girl who was afraid, a girl who only wanted a simple life. A victim of the selfishness of the gods.

"Yes, I can. If I turn you back though, I have two things to ask of you. Would that be ok? Take you time to choose." Perseus said in a soft empathetic tone.

"That's fine! Anything's fine! Please! Just turn me back!" Pleaded Medusa, tears brimming in her stilled veiled eyes. 

"Very well, but first, I want the other two demigods to watch. Especially the gray-eyed girl. I want her to watch and acknowledge the sins of the mother she is ever so proud of. Is that fine with you?" Perseus asked once again.

Medusa slowly nodded as Perseus unlocked the door. Annabeth and Alvah immediately looked at Perseus. He motioned them to come in and they did as told.

When Annabeth walked into she gasped and yelled "Medusa! Perseus why didn't you kill her?" Medusa glared at Annabeth and hissed. "Annabeth, I am going to reverse the curse that was put on her." Perseus explained.

"What! You can't do that!" Annabeth yelled. "Why ever not?" Perseus challenged, "Because you'll be going against the gods! Not to mention the sins that she has committed." Annabeth growled.

"I DID NOTHING!" Thundered Medusa. "Stand down, Medusa. Let's hear both sides. Explain her 'sins', Annabeth." Perseus said with mild disinterest. "What did she do?" Alvah asked.

"Don't you remember?" Annabeth asked Alvah.

"Medusa and Poseidon decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why she hates me so." Annabeth explained.

"LIES!" Medusa screamed. "Medusa, please." Perseus reminded. "Annabeth you. Are. Wrong." Annabeth looked furious. "Then what's the truth?" She snapped.

"Medusa was indeed innocent." Perseus declared he used magic to make it so that only Annabeth and Alvah could hear him.

"Medusa was taken to the temple and Poseidon **forced** himself on her, she prayed to Athena to help her but Athena got pissed and thus, Medusa is here today. In the moment she needed help from Athena, she was betrayed. Her hope was shattered. She was punished for Poseidon's sin." Perseus voice shook slightly with anger.

He removed the magic and locked the door. "Let us begin." Perseus dropped his bag and surrounded his hand in the dark blackish-purple magic and began chanting in ancient greek.

" **O Father, I beg of thee to release she who had been wronged by the Gods. Please release her from her curse!** " Perseus chanted. His golden eyes turned white as the magic cloaked Medusa.

In a matter of seconds, the magic dissipated, leaving behind a girl with long dark brown locks which curled at the very end, she had prepossessing coffee-brown skin and stunning amber eyes.

It was no surprise that she was considered a beauty even by the gods. Medusa was covered by a pure white toga and looked down at her hands first, then her legs and finally touched her hair.

Her eyes were clouded as she covered her mouth in disbelief. "I-I'm free. I'm finally free!" She gasped. She turned to Perseus "Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm so happy- I just-" Tears began streaming down her face.

She touched her head on the floor. "Thank *hic* you." She continued crying as Perseus helped her up. 

That marked the first day of Perseus' quest. The quest to rid of the useless powered beings which called themselves 'gods' and to help those who had became a victim of the 'gods'.

Fueled with anger and disgust, Perseus was ready to challenge the supposedly immortal beings

 


	15. Camping In The Woods

After Medusa calmed herself, Perseus told Annabeth and Alvah to search the office for anything valuable with Medusa's permission, of course, while he talked to Medusa outside.

He quickly casted a soundproof barrier and turned to Medusa.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Medusa asked. "I had two conditions right? The first condition is that you let us scot free." Medusa nodded her head.

"Of course. That can easily be done. What's the second condition?" Medusa asked. "The second condition. I want want you to consider joining me." Said Perseus.

"Join you for what?" "To take revenge on the gods." Medusa looked curious and smiled "I'd be more than happy to accept. By that you mean kill the gods, I presume?" She asked.

"Most of them, those who were unreasonable. Selfish. Cruel. Olympus needs not those gods. So you accept, yes?" Perseus questioned.

Medusa nodded her head with glee. "Excellent! Then I shall send you back to my cabin at Camp. A training schedule is already written for you." Perseus decided.

"Camp Half-Blood?! I'll be killed!" She raised her voice in shock. "Relax, no one can enter the Chaos cabin without permission." Perseus assured the now-human.

He casted some magic and created a ring. On the ring, Chaos' insignia, the Chaos Cross was sliver and the remaining space was filled with obsidion.

Power ran through Medusa like blood when she wore the ring. "It'll help you find what position on the battlefield is the most suited for you. From a Swordswoman to a healer. With this, I wish you the best of luck." Perseus declared as he opened the portal to Camp for Medusa.

Medusa smiled and for the first time in centuries, her smile reached her eyes. "Thank you, Son of Chaos." She said before disappearing into the portal.

Perseus went into the dimly lit office and asked "So did you guys find anything?"

Annabeth nodded. "We found how to get to the Underworld. Some place called DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California." She said with a slightly grave tone.

"I also found money!" Cheered Alvah. It was basically what Perseus found in the last timeline. A few drachmas, twenty dollars and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express.

Annabeth took some food and blankets and stuffed them into a Spongebob Squarepants bag.

"Well then, shall we go?" Perseus asked. The two nodded as they headed out.

The demigods walked for a while more into the woods before deciding to Camp there. Trash was littered all over the floor but the demigods didn't have much of a choice now do they?

Perseus stuck his hand inside his bag, hoping to pull out a tent. When his hand resurfaced, it was just three sleeping bags. Well, better than nothing.

"Here." Perseus passed the sleeping bags to his 'friends'. Lighting a fire wasn't really a choice since it could attract monsters so the demigods had to deal with the cold of the wind blowing through the woods.

"Say Perseus, what did you do to Medusa at the end?" Annabeth asked. The sounds of the crickets and wind blowing through the trees made a relaxing melody, ah, the sounds of nature.

"I let her go. She doesn't have claws or anything, plus she's just as good as a clear-sighted mortal now. Not much she can do." Perseus replied.

Annabeth was already in her sleeping bag and Alvah was already out cold. Perseus was trying to pull out a pillow from his bag.

"Why did you help her?" Annabeth asked. She looked at the cresent moon that hung from the sky. Artemis was probably on duty.

"Because I understand her pain. She suffered wrongly, of course I had to do what I felt was right." Perseus replied while pulling out a packet of chips.

"Do you hate the gods?" She asked with a slightly sad tone. "Most of them,  yes. Perhaps I always resented them but never quite did much since I thought I was too powerless." Perseus sighed.

The tall trees loomed over the demigods as if offended by his words. "What did the gods do to cause all of that hatred?" Annabeth questioned.

"T'was you." Perseus whispered, so softly that his answer was blown away by the wind. They were still too near to the city to see any stars.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Then, Perseus stood up and summoned Telos and Avgi to his hands, giving up on the pillow.

"I'll guard the first shift. Rest first." With his back turned, Annabeth was unawared of the lonely expression on Perseus' usually expressionless face.

 


	16. In Search Of The Pink Poodle

Perseus went over to Alvah when his shift was over and used his foot to nudge him. "Wake up, it's your shift." Perseus glared at the boy sleeping below him.

"Cover my shift. Or I'll tell Mom what you did." Alvah groaned, not really understanding what he was saying. Perseus was couldn't care less. He gathered magic in his hand and slowly began to chant.

Suddenly, Alvah felt wide awake, not the type of feeling that you'd get when you wake up after a pleasant nap, it felt more like if you were to drank 5 cans of redbull and 3 cups of coffee at 4am while trying to complete an assignment type of awake.

Alvah's mind was groggy but his eyes were wide open. "Take your shift or I'll make sure that curse lasts until you die, which shouldn't be too far away from now." Perseus threatened.

Alvah gritted his teeth and got up. Perseus lay in his warm sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep.   
  
  


**The little hero** , the eerie voice echoed far down in the darkness, Perseus once again found himself at the edge of Tartarus, looking down at the great evil. **You possess an oddly incredible amount of power, but you are still too young. You would do just fine though.**

The cold voice was ancient, heavy and malicious. **They have misled you, boy. Barter with me. I will grant you what you desire.**

"You can't do that." Perseus chuckled. A slight smile creeping up from the edge of his lips, frankly this was all very amusing to the boy.

There was a few moments of silence before the voice spoke again. **Of course I can, boy. Help me rise, bring me the bolt. Strike a blow against the treacherous gods!** The pulling feeling tried to grip Perseus but Perseus only laughed.

"What a weak attempt. You think you can use me to pull yourself up? Don't be absurd. Our goals are much too different. Barter with the gods if you're so desperate."Perseus answered coldly before bursting into another fit of maniac laughter.

**Interesting, you fear me not. Well, I shall be seeing you again very soon...**

"Wake up!" Annabeth yelled as she shook Perseus awake. "Finally, wipe that grin of your face, it's creepy." She muttered. Perseus could still feel himself giggling a little.

"Why are you laughing in your sleep? That's so weird." Annabeth asked. "Something funny happened in my dream." Perseus answered, still a little giddy from the explosive laughter.

Alvah pushed Annabeth out of the way before gripping onto Perseus' shoulders. "Undo the spell! Undo the spell!" Alvah demanded. Perseus got up and stood above Alvah by a good 3 inches.

"Well, we'll see. If you don't piss me off today, I'll consider it. Three strikes and you're out. Got it?" Perseus asked cooly. Alvah glared at Perseus but had no choice but to bite his tongue. "Fine." Alvah gritted his teeth with his fists clenched.

Perseus then decided to walk off to find the poodle after telling Annabeth and Alvah to stay still and eat while he went to search for the way out.

When he was finally away from those _halfwits_ , Perseus took in a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing his mind. Then he looked around at the tall trees that provided shade and spotted a few birds.

"Hey you, could you come down." Perseus called out to a bird. The bird squawked and flew down to Perseus who held out his arm for the bird to land on.

As the bird flew down, Perseus noticed that it was a peregrine falcon. "Hey there, nice to meet you, I'm Perseus, Son of Chaos, The Creator." Perseus introduced himself like the gentlemen he rarely is.

The bird clicked it's beak and took a short bow, understanding what the strange demigod was saying. "I'm looking for a pink poodle, could you help me search for it?" He asked.

It looked confused for a second, who the hell owns a pink poodle? 

The bird dipped it's head twice as if to nod before taking off. "Thank you!" Perseus called out. "If only my companions were as intelligent as that bird." Perseus sighed as he returned to their camping grounds.

"There you are. Where did you go?" Annabeth asked. "I had to chat with someone, she'll be bringing back someone who'll be our ticket west." Perseus answered and sat down before opening a bag of chips to eat.

"She'll?" Annabeth asked. "Yes, she's a very lovely girl. Very hard to come by someone like her, beauties like her are what you could call endangered. Such a shame really." Perseus sighed while crunching a chip.

Annabeth seemed a tad bit salty but Perseus could care less.

Sour cream chips were okay but Perseus liked the spicy flavor best. He munched while Annabeth sighed. "Is that all we're going to do? Wait for some girl to come around?" She grumbled.

"Oh no, Annabeth. We'll be sailing on a brilliant ship called the Argo II and sail the skies in search of the El Dorado." Perseus answered with a bored expression. 

"I just don't understand why you have to act so annoying all the time." She glared. " _I_ just don't get why you're always so pissed."Shrugged the demigod.

"WHAT THE F-" Alvah was cut off by a the beautiful falcon. Annabeth seemed to recognize it the second it swooped down to steal Alvah's sandwich. 

"Is that a peregrine falcon?" Annabeth asked, eyes full of awe. "Yes indeed, she's just as beautiful as I said, isn't she?" Perseus asked, all attention on the bird that rested on his right arm.

Annabeth suddenly snapped out of her daze as Alvah tried to put as much distance between him and the falcon as possible. He was now officially traumatized by birds of prey.

"That's the girl you were talking about?" She asked with slight confusion. "Indeed. Were you expecting something else?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

A faint blush rose on Annabeth's cheek. "You said that she was our ticket out right?" She asked. "Correct, she shall be leading us to our next stop. Now we shall follow a bird in search of a pink poodle."


	17. Following The Pink Poodle

The trio chased after the bird as flew past the trees, skillfully dodging unlike Alvah who kept on tripping over tree roots. Annabeth could still manage herself.

Bugs, birds and squirrels watched as the demigods chased after a falcon. The woods seemed bigger than it was.

When they reached, the falcon cawed and flew away. Perseus yelled a thank you and noticed the poodle. It's fur was dyed a light pastel pink and it looked like it rather be any other color.

The poodle yipped at the Perseus. Oddly enough, Perseus could understand it. "Hey could you help us out a bit?" He asked.

Annabeth and Alvah exchanged a look. "Has he finally lost it?" Alvah whispered, careful not to get caught. "I think so. However, there seems to be a method to his madness so far. We'll see how it goes first." Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows.

"This is Glodiala. She doesn't really want to go back to her family but she's willing to do it for us. There's a west-bound train leaving at noon. Let's go find a rich family now shall we?" Perseus asked with a straight face.

Alvah considered the fact that they were baisically following a madman who could almost be counted as a sociopath but then also remembered that he didn't really have another choice so Perseus it was.

Annabeth rubbed her temples and sighed. "Fine. We'll find the dog's family."

And so they followed the poodle and eventually ended up at some fancy hotel.

The lobby was shining in every direction, polished to the point where it was as good as a mirror. The white marble and yellow lights alongside the fancy decoration made Annabeth and Alvah feel out of place. Perseus could care less.

With the poodle cradled in his hands, he went to the reception counter. The receptionist looked at the three grimy and unclean children that stood before her counter and forced a smile.

"Hello, did you lose your parents?" She asked with a sugar sweet voice. Perseus shook his head. For a second, a look of annoyance flashed on the face of the receptionist.

"Could you call down the guest staying in Room 254?" Annabeth asked politely. The poodle was amazingly literate and remembered details about the family for some reason. "And what business do you have with our guest?" Questioned the receptionist.

"They lost their dog. Just call them up so that we can get this over with." Perseus glared. The smile on her face faltered as she reminded herself that she really needed her job.

"I'm sorry, if you don't have any evidence, we can't let you meet our guest for privacy reason. Now run along and find your parents." Her hands gripped together while she gave a closed eye smile.

"How annoying." Perseus looked her in her hazel brown eyes and kept silent for a while. Annabeth looked on with curioustiy while Alvah shifted with discomfort.

Roughly 30 seconds later, the woman's brown eyes were speckled with gold, small shining gold like flakes decorated her eyes. She looked like she was in a daze.

"Of course sir, I'll call the guest right away. My apologies for the questions and the wait." She smiled, it felt weird, her action were fluid. Almost mechanical.

Annabeth felt a sudden sense of fear. Perseus could control others with eye contact. "What the Hades did you do?!" Annabeth hissed with wide eyes as she gripped Perseus' shoulders.

"I just took control of her for a while. Nothing wrong with it." Perseus shrugged. The poodle seemed to glare at Annabeth.

Alvah had lots to say but was too lethargic. His body felt like a thousand bricks were dragging him down but his mind was very much awake.

"There _is_ something wrong with that! You can't just control someone against their will like that! Have you no morals?" Annabeth demanded.

"Ironic that you of all people would say that." Scoffed the Son of Chaos. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Growled the grey-eyed girl.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He answered coldly.

Before Annabeth could question Perseus anymore, a man and a younger girl with red hair appeared.

The girl had frizzy red hair and bright green eyes. She had freckles and wore an over-large T shirt, a doodled on jeans. In contrast, the man who was seemingly her father wore a black suit and a white inner shirt.

Perseus felt slight surprised, he hasn't realised that the owner of the dog on his previous life was someone so familiar.

He didn't know the owner of Glodiala was Rachel Elizabeth Dare after all.


	18. The Offer For R.E.D

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "Hello, I believe we found your dog." Perseus reached out his arms and presented Glodiala. Fur splattered with mud but still clearly pink.

Glodiala barked as if to confirm that it was indeed the missing poodle. "I see, thank you very much." Said Mr Dare as he searched for the reward money. Rachel leashed the dog and gripped tightly on the handle.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you." Perseus announced. Before Mr Dare could protest, Perseus silenced him with the same magic he used for the receptionist.

When he did, Perseus felt nauseous. He was rather dizzy, magic had it's limits. "What? How do you know my name?" Rachel asked with suspicion.

"I know the visions you have. The strange things you witnessed. You're not crazy. What you think you saw, really exists. I know you see what others can." Perseus whispered, just loud enough for Rachel to hear.

The red haired girl froze for a second. "How and why do you know." She glared with caution. Perseus casted a spell and created a glass orb.

The inside of the orb looked like a tiny peice of space was trapped in it. "This belongs to you. If you ever feel like it, smash it." Perseus instructed. He passed the ball to Rachel who looked at it with suspicion.

"Wait, what the Hades is that?" Questioned Annabeth. "Yeah, what do you mean by this belongs to me?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you could say that these are memories. When you see it.  _If_ you see it. Please do not judge me too hard. I'll offer any information you want. Just remember that you don't belong in that world." Perseus answered, his heart feeling heavy after seeing his friend again.

Annabeth's  brain was working every possibility possible while Alvah was basically a zombie.

Perseus snapped his fingers and the spell on the receptionist and Mr Dare was undone. Mr Dare fished out the money and handed it to Annabeth. "Here you are, thank you for finding the dog." He smiled.

"Thank you sir." Annabeth accepted the money and they left with Perseus calling out. "Until next time, Red."

Perseus turned to follow Annabeth out of the hotel.

The second they left the hotel, Annabeth gave him a questioning look. Perseus either didn't notice or didn't care, Annabeth wasn't sure which was more irritating.

**Hey,** **sorry** **for the short Chapter, I'll try to upload a much longer** **chapter** **soon. Enjoy your day!**


	19. Checking On That Girl Who Is Aggressive But Still Keeps Crying

On the first day of their 3 day train ride, it was decided that the three demigods would sleep in their own rooms which was rather cramp but not much choice was given. 

Alvah was quick to retire to his room the second Perseus released the spell and Annabeth began  to plan their route. Perseus however was utterly bored meaning he was going to have to entertain himself somehow.

So he decided to pop over in Camp Half-Blood. He hid in his house and sent a message to Alexandra.

"Lexie~ I came to visit, come over to my cabin." Perseus instructed. A few minutes later, Alexandra knocked on the door.

Perseus opened it and was met with a flying fist, while he managed to dodge it, Alexandra seemed even more angry. "Don't fucking call me Lexie." She growled.

"Ok, my bad." Perseus sighed as he invited her in. "Like a drink?" Perseus asked. "Pass, just tell me why you called me and how you got here." Alexandra's cerastes coiled comfortably around her arm and watched Perseus.

"Well, I wanted to know if you found your motivation yet, also teleportation with magic. Quite draining, but bearable." Perseus answered while brewing himself a cup of coffee.

 Alexandra was silent for a moment for letting out a sigh. "Yes, I suppose I have." Perseus gave a motion to go on while she sat on the couch. 

"What I want most is for the gods to remember that we exist. I was lost for such a long time and if it weren't for... Him, I'm not sure if I have ever been found." 

Perseus glanced over at Alexandra who seemed to have something on her mind. "I just-" she paused before taking in a deep breath.

"I just hate the thought that there is likely many others who are like me. Just lost and uncared for. Those who lost everything but the gods don't care. After all, we're just a living memory of that time a god or goddess decided to sleep with our blood parent." The bitterness laced in her words was clear evidence of her distaste of the gods.

"Tell me, do you blame yourself for Gordon's death?" Asked Perseus. Alexandra avoided eye contact and made no sign of wanting to answer to question.

"He died because he went a unnecessary quest for the gods, right?" Perseus took a seat next to the physically older girl." She gave a small nod. 

"Do you wish that you could've stopped him?" Another nod. The blonde wore an expression of grief. "Doesn't it make you feel so bitter to know that no one recognized him as a hero?" 

Alexandra bit her lip and clenched her fist, leaning forward while Perseus leaned backwards into the couch, coffee cup in his hand.

"Hermes didn't mourn for Gordon, did he?" Perseus asked soothingly. "That bastard never showed up, even to his own son's funeral." Alexandra was slightly choked up, her fingernails dugged deeper into her palm.

Now.

Perseus held Alexandra's hand gently as she released her fist. He held to two hands palm to palm together and looked at her in the eye. 

"I know if hurts, but you have to stay strong. For Gordon, ok? I'm sure he'd only want the best for you." 

"If you want, I can give you power for the vengeance you seek. But only if you want to, I won't force it on you." Perseus spoke in a soft and gentle manner, tears threatened to spill from Alexandra's eyes.

The cerastes looked at Alexandra and brought itself up to her face before rubbing it's head against her cheek as a way of comforting her. Alexandra wiped away the tears and sniffed.

"Can you really?" She asked softly. "I'll summon a minor god or goddess or a spirit, depending which answers the call and they will make a contract with you. They will become your guardian and watch over you till you death." 

"Wow... What's the price of this trade?" Alexandra asked, her mind beginning to clear up. "Well it's a lot of magic needed on my part and the guardian might get lonely so they might try to talk to you but other than that, there'really nothing." Perseus explained.

He then told her what he told Luke and asked "So, do you want to do this?"

Alexandra had already made up her mind. "Yes. I am willing."

"Very well, then, shall we?" Perseus reached out his hands which Alexandra grabbed with conviction. Gold turned white and his magic began to surround both of them like a thick mist. Purple and blue mixed and black swirled as his magic began to start the summoning.

Perseus chanted in the ancient language of Chaos while Alexandra became more cautious. Out of nowhere, a bright light flashed into the room.

Pitch black eyes and white hair, a tall man dressed in a dark orange tee and pair of black jeans stood before them, scanning the room. Alexandra noticed streaks of dark yellow in the man's unruly hair.

The man glanced at Alexandra. "She's the person I'm bound to?" he looked at Perseus as if asking for an answer in which he smiled and nodded his head, a few moments later, he passed out leaving only Alexandra and the strange man.

"Eh, what the hell. Nice ta' meet cha'. I'm Dolos, spirit of trickery and guile. Son 'a Gaia an' Aether. What's ya' name, kid." Asked Dolos in a lackadiasical manner.

"Alexandra. Alexandra Prince. Daughter of Athena." 

"Athena eh? Ah shit, another one a' ya. Aite, what d'ya want from me." Yawned Dolos.

"I want you to become my guardian and assist me in destroying Olympus." Alexandra answered without hesitation. Dolos's eyes immediately lit up as a grin spread across his face. 

"Oh ho ho. Destroy Olympus eh? Well that be proper insane but I like it! I like ya idea. No take backs, I wanna see how this plays out." And with that, Dolod immediately began to seal the contract.

" **I Dolos, personification of spirit of trickery, hereby agree to be the guardian deity of demigod, Alexandra Prince. I shall protect this child to the bitter ends of this world and guide her on her path. May the contract of protection last for the better or for the worse.** " chanted Dolos, accent suddenly gone. 

Dark orange magic swirled around his fingers and surrounded his body. He pressed three fingers against Alexandra's temple. 

"Okie Dokie, it's done. Impress me, kid. I'll be watchin' ya." Dolos smiled before flashing away, leaving behind twin daggers. Firm leather hilt and a clean blade of  celestial bronze. 

Alexandra inspected the daggers. They were light and fit her hands perfectly. A small smile rested on her lips. Her first weapons. And they weren't from Athena who forgot her existence. She was honestly touched by the gift left by the strange spirit.

"Gods, that drained me even more than last time." Pereus groaned. Perseus glanced at the weapons. "Screw it, I'll enchant that some other time." He sighed.

"So, what do I do now?" Asked Alexandra. "Er... Practice with the weapons? Oh wait, before you go..." Perseus got up and barely made it to his room before returning with a pendant.

He passed the pendant to Alexandra. "It's the symbol of Chaos, a sign that you're fighting for Chaos now." Perseus explained. Alexandra nodded and wore the necklace. 

The necklace was a smooth thin rope which held a black metal with a carving of Chaos's symbol. When it touched Alexandra's skin, it transformed into a sliver chain necklace with a small mock orange flower. 

"I think my magic is good to go so I'll see you in like a week or so. Bye!" And poof.

Perseus had teleported away, leaving Alexandra in the room to absorb what had just happened in the last hour.


	20. Thoughts Of Another

Perseus teleported back to his room and laid on his bed. It was still the first day and he was already bored out of his mind.

He glanced out of the window and noticed orange and red bleeding into the blue sky. Shades of purple and pink mixed in forming a beautiful yet temporary picture of beauty.

How long has it been since he had the time to watch the sunset? To admire the beauty of the world. For a second, Perseus understood why Grover was so irritated when they talked about the pollution of the sky in his previous life.

As the sky slowly became darker, Perseus grew more and more tired, his eyelids grew heavier and he was rather lightheaded. What had he done for him to get so exhausted?

Sleep slowly embraced him and before he knew it, only darkness existed.  
  


_Hello again, boy._ Perseus once again stood above the pit, Kronos' stone cold voice chained Perseus down, his body was stiff and his feet were heavy.

"Hello, and to what do I owe this displeasure?" Perseus asked.

 _Insolent. Hero, I've come to offer you another chance to work with me. Together, the gods and Olympus will be reduced to nothingness._  Kronos was persuasive, he had a hypnotic voice.

"Once again, I shall deny your offer. I have gods to kill and people to be forced into begging me for their lives. So, please no longer bother me. Or else don't blame me for my impoliteness." Perseus stood above the dark pit of misery and hate with a calm expression.

 _Very well. Even without your compliance, you are still of use to me. We shall meet soon, little hero._ Kronos scoffed with confidence, the situation was almost amusing.

"I'm no hero. Never was. Never will be. Heroes are kind and rescue others. I am merely another hopeless dreamer. I just want to see how far I can take this dream." Perseus felt robotic, nothing could affect him. Yet, there was a sense of sadness. Emotions are so bothersome.

And before he knew it, Perseus was awake, still on the train, day 2. There should be a 3-hour layover before the train left for Denver. Perhaps he should have a word with Annabeth.

Well, might as well grab breakfast. Today was going to be another long day. 

Unfortunately,  Alvah was already enjoying breakfast with Annabeth. Annabeth looked like she would rather be anywhere else. Alvah looked like his nose was growing longer with his 'heroic tales'.

"Good morning, how are you two doing?" Perseus greeted. "A lot worse now that you're here." Annabeth grumbled. Alvah immediately kept quiet. 

"Excellent! Now, I think there's something which will delight you, Annabeth." Perseus smiled as he took a seat next to Alvah. He was the lesser of the two evils. 

"And what would that be?" Annabeth sounded tired. She was 110% done with Perseus' bullshit. 

"I believe we have time to visit the The Gateway Arch." Perseus watched as Annabeth light up with excitement. "Really? Great! I can't wait to ride to the top."

Annabeth began rambling facts about The Gateway Arch. Perseus eventually stopped her and said "We'll all be going together. Bonding time, right?" He smiled and clasped his hands, knowing how much it upset Annabeth.

"What? No! I'll go by myself. Thank you very much." Annabeth glared. "I agree with Perseus. It could be dangerous. You'll need someone great like me to protect you!" Alvah was so confident, Perseus remembered how useless he was at fights.

Before Annabeth could retort, Perseus yawned and leaned back, having finished his food. 

"You don't have a choice. We'll be in danger when we reach. You want to see the Arch? I won't allow you to if we're not going because you'll be in danger." Perseus said coolly.

Annabeth felt red on her face. "I'm not some weak little girl.I can handle myself." 

"Not what we'll be facing. I don't doubt you because you are a girl or anything like that but because it would take at least 5 regular demigods to fight the opponent." Perseus stated.

"And how many regular demigods do you think I am equal to?" asked Annabeth. Perseus sincerely thought 2 in fighting ability and -8 in emotional ability. 

"I believe you amount to two." Perseus answered. Annabeth seemed rather happy. "What about someone as awesome as me?" Alvah grinned.

"Negative three." Perseus answered without a second of hesitation. Alvah flushed red and clenched his fists. Annabeth couldn't help but to laugh. 

Perseus felt bitter. A laugh he once loved. How pathetic of him. Still, he remained unreadable on the outside. 

Alvah eventually left leaving Perseus looking out of the window while Annabeth was deep in thought.  _So close yet so far, I'm wasting my time, a stone cold heart like that could never be mine._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed me? Feel free to ask questions, I just want to read comments


	21. The Trip To The Arch

"Say Annabeth. If your father was taken, how far would you go to save him?" Perseus asked. "I wouldn't move an inch."

As heartless as expected.

"I was resented since the second I was born." Bitterness overflowed from her mouth.

"What made you come to that assumption?" Perseus asked calmly while taking a sip from his coffee. A little sugar would be better.

"He never wanted a baby. He asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent. They couldn't even admit that neither wanted me."

"After I was born, I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. Most would think it was some miracle, right? Not him." She spat.

"Until now, he still talks about my arrival as if it were the biggest curse from the heavens. He got married when I was five to a 'normal' mortal woman. He has two 'normal' mortal kids. And he pretends like Athena never existed. He pretends _I_ never existed."

With a personality as nasty as Annabeth's, Perseus would never blame Mr Chase.

"Do you really hate him as much as you claim?" Perseus glanced over to Annabeth who kept looking at the gold college ring that hung with the beads.

"What makes you doubt me?" Annabeth said with hate.

"I'll guess that that ring belongs to your father. Why take it everywhere if you hate him so much? Perhaps you're just trying to convince yourself that you hate him because you need to blame someone for all your misery." Perseus looked out of the windows. The green of trees was all he could see.

"I think I would understand my own feelings. He doesn't care about me." Annabeth seemed pretty hell-bent on insisting that her father was to blame. For what, Perseus could only guess.

"Why would you say that?" Perseus asked in a soothing tone.

"His wife treats me like some freak. I wasn't allowed to play with her children and my dad never said anything. Whenever something like a monster attack happens, they just gave me a look."

"Like what?" Perseus knew how everything played out. However, he didn't know why he was still having this conversation.

"Like 'How dare you put our family at risk.' I took the hint eventually. They didn't want someone like me. So I ran."

"Do you regret it?" Perseus looked at the blonde. She seemed distant.

"I'm not sure."

With that, the conversation ended. Perseus felt numb. He didn't feel sad, he didn't feel happy. For a moment, he felt peaceful.

Soon, Alvah came in and started having the conversation Perseus once had with her.

"You don't have to be so rude. Poseidon is still more powerful then Athena." Alvah scoffed. Annabeth boiled with anger but knew better than to insult a god.

Eventually, the train stopped and the trio got off. They headed to the Arch and while Alvah and Annabeth insulted each other, Perseus looked out for their next friend.

Perseus entered the little elevator car. Until now, he still despised the confined space. It felt like something was consuming him, it was hardly a pleasant place to be in.

Once again, the demigods were stuck with the lady and her chihuahua. Perseus couldn't help but to wonder what the mortals saw. Regular dogs aren't allowed on right?

"Where are your parents, deary?" asked the lady. 

With beady eyes and pointy coffee-stained teeth, she was a little suspicious. A big floppy denim hat and a denim dress that bulged in many different areas, she looked like a blue-jean blimp. Alvah couldn't be the only one to think that right?

Perseus didn't say a word but Annabeth spoke up.

"Our parents are below, they're terrified of heights." Annabeth replied but it was evident that she could feel something was off. "Oh the poor darlings." Said the lady as she raised her hand to her cheek as if to act empathetic.

The little brown chihuahua growled at Annabeth. It too had beady eyes, without a doubt, it was a malevolent creature. "Now, now, sonny. Behave yourself." Chided the lady.

"Is sonny it's name?" Alvah asked. The lady shook her head as if that would make everything understandable.

The top of the Arch had an observation deck which was basically an oversized tin can with fancy carpeting. Rows upon rows of tiny windows looked out over the city and the river.

The view wasn't bad but Alvah didn't quite feel safe in a space which was six hundred feet in the air, he wanted to leave ASAP.

Annabeth once again started talking about the Arch and how she would have built it with bigger windows and a see-through floor which made Alvah thanked the gods that Annabeth didn't design the building.

She could stay in the Arch for years but luckily, the park ranger dude announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes. Throughout the trip, Perseus noticed the lady constantly staring at the demigods, licking her dry cracked lips with her forked tongue .

Pervert.

The trio headed towards the exit but Perseus knew that there was already another two tourists in the elevator. "Next car, sir." said Park Ranger dude.

"You two go ahead first, I'll see you guys at the bottom." Alvah waved them off while Perseus had to resist the urge to laugh. Oh boy, this was about to get interesting.

The elevator door slide shut and their car disappeared down the ramp.

The only people left were Alvah, the lady and her chihuahua. Alvah avoided all eye contact. Pretty soon, the chihuahua jumped up and down and started yapping at Alvah. 

"Sonny, does this look like a good time? We have this nice little boy here." The lady tutted at the dog. Alvah was pretty sure she had a few screws loose.

The dog bared its teeth, foam dripping from its black lips. "Well, son. If you insist." Sighed the lady. Something was definitely wrong.

"Er, did you just called that chihuahua your son?" Alvah asked, he was beginning to panic. "Chimera, dear. Not a chihuahua, it's an easy mistake to make."

The lady rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing green and scaly arms. She grinned and Alvah realised her teeth, were fangs.

The pupils of her eyes were sideway slits, she was like a snake. The chihuahua barked louder and with each growl it grew bigger and bigger. The bark became a vicious roar when it grew to the size of a lion.

The park ranger stood paralyzed, gaping at the monster. He looked like a fish.

The Chimera was now so tall its back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind.  

It would seem that the trip didn't end up as pleasant as it was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, two updates! On a scale of -3 to 251, how screwed is Alvah?


	22. Bye Mother Monster

Alvah noticed the rhinestone dog collar was still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read. Alvah trembled as he read the words 'Chimera- Rabid, Fire-breathing. poisonous- If found, please call Tartarus- Ext.945'.

 His hands were numb and slowly backed up from the Chimera, eventually tripping over nothing and landing on his bum. The Chimera growled, thick foam surrounding its mouth as it slowly approached Alvah.

"Be honored, Alvah Jackson.Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna! " The lady laughed hysterically as Alvah tried to push himself away from the monster, completely unable to use his legs to run.

'Ding!' The elevator carried a passenger up to the arch. The metal doors slowly opened, revealing none other then Perseus Void.

Just then, the Chimera charged at Alvah, its lion teeth gnashing. In the nick of time, Alvah pushed himself and avoided the bite by a width of his hair.

Alvah ended up near the park ranger who was panicking while trying to pry open the emergency doors. Alvah was panting, the blue sweater that he was wearing made him sweat even more.

Looking up, he saw Perseus standing nonchalantly, with one hand in the pocket of his jeans and the other hanging by his side. He grinned lazily as his golden eyes scanned the area.

His black drawstring bag hanged lazily from his shoulders while sporting a white shirt with the words ' **Still Alive** ' spelled in dark blue. If it weren't for the current situation, some would think that he was going out for a casual meeting with friends.

"You look like you need a little help." Perseus noted while glancing at Alvah. Alvah was about to retort when the Chimera opened its mouth emitting a stench like that Barbecue pit at Uncle Jerry's.

A blazing hot column of flame shot towards the two as Perseus side-stepped the attack and watched it burn a hole into the wall and set the carpet on fire. Huh, that's pretty cool.

Alvah was trembling and a foul smell filled the area, it would appear that Alvah had just pissed himself. Riptide, still in pen form was wasting away in Alvah's back pocket which was now stained in urine.

Enchida looked disappointed. Yeah, me too lady.

Perseus stuck his hand into his bag, hoping that he would be able to draw out his swords and not another bag of spicy cheetos.

He felt his fingers wrap around two metal handles and pulled them out. 

Telos and Avgi.

The two blades glowed with magic as Perseus stepped forward to challenge the beast. Alvah whimpered at the corner while snot dripped from his nose.

The Chimera made the first move and pounced towards Perseus. Perseus dodged the attack of the claws but forgot about the tail. Again.

The Chimera leaped over Perseus's head and hit the metal wall causing the area to shake a little. Perseus turned around but was to slow, the serpent tail attacked him and sank its fangs deep into his left arm.

His arm felt like every inch of skin was on fire, agony gripped his arm forcing him to drop Telos. Telos disappeared, leaving only Avgi. Perseus clenched his teeth and raised Avgi into the air before bringing it down at the speed of light.

The Chimera didn't even have the time to turn around before its serpent tail was sliced off and fell onto the floor with a heavy thud. The Chimera roared with fury, enraged by the loss of its tail.

The goat head bleated with pain as it tried to bite Perseus, though its teeth were not sharp or threatening, Perseus knew that it had a lot of strength in those little teeth.

A bite from that and it would rip off your skin and flesh together in a huge chunk. Alvah began gathering his senses and tried to stand up only to fall onto his bum again.

 The Chimera turned its body and faced Perseus, completely unaware that Alvah was right next to its hind leg, cowering. The snake lady, Echidna, cackled. "They don't make heroes like they used to, eh, son?"    
  


The monster growled. It seemed in no hurry to finish off Perseus now that he could only one arm. Perseus glanced at the park ranger, poor guy, just doing his job and being caught up in this.

Alvah was afraid, he was even more scared than when he had taken on those three demon grandmas. Of course, Alvah seemed to be the only one who realised that he was the one who bravely fought the monsters, no one else shared the same memory as him.

There was no place else to go, Alvah backed into the corner and crawled to the edge of the hole in the wall. Far, far below, the river glittered. An escape route.

The park ranger should carry his own burden and Perseus was like a roach, he wouldn't die no matter how much you stepped on him. Alvah was obviously the most important so he was not doing anything wrong or selfish.

"If you are the son of Poseidon," Echidna hissed, "you would not fear water. Jump, Alvah Jackson. Show me that water will not harm you. Prove your bloodline." She watched Perseus attack the monster with skill while Alvah tried to escape.

Alvah had nowhere else to go, the elevator was busted, the emergency stairs was useless during an emergency and he was left at wit's end.

The final push was the next column of fire that flew towards him when Perseus dodged, Alvah was beyond fortunate that the fire had only burned the top of his hair.

Before Echidna could say anymore, Alvah could only jump. Fear consumed Alvah as he dropped from the tall building. His centre of gravity was thrown out of the window and without a saftey net or anything, Alvah burst into tears as he fell.

"Stop fighting and just surrender, boy. Better you die now then continue to suffer." Enchidna sighed. With another strike, Perseus had managed to slice the Chimera into half, causing it to explode in nothing but golden dust.

 "And you boy. Won't you jump too? Do you not trust the gods?" Echidna questioned. "I only trust my father- Chaos and my allies. Poseidon would only try to drown me." Perseus answered as he pointed the tip of his sword at her.

"You have no faith," Echidna told Perseus. "You do not trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. Better you die now. The gods are faithless. The poison is in your heart."

She was right on everything, except:  "I am no coward. I do not hide behind another being to have power. I seize power with my own hands. The gods will give me nothing. So I shall snatch it from them myself. Even if it means having to claw it from their cold dead body." Perseus feared not.

"I see. And you understand why I hate the gods too, right?" Echidna asked. Neither of the two made an aggressive moves. They stood without moving much.

"How could you not? Their children killed yours and their children's children also took part in the massacre. " Perseus took a step towards Echidna.

"Endless piles of golden dust." Another step.

"All from your children." Another step.

"All falling to the blades of the children of the gods." Yet another step.

"All the bitterness that you felt as a mother." He kept getting closer.

"Your children suffer an endless cycle of death and rebirth, nothing ever changes. Does it?" Perseus was barely three metres away.

"They die, they come back, they suffer, they die, and the cycle repeats itself." Echidna indeed felt deep grief for her children.

"How could you as a mother bear to watch without feeling anger. You're not heartless, that much I know." Perseus sighed as he looked at her in her snakey eyes. He stood right in front of her without fear.

"So you understand my pain. In that case, how about we team up agains-"

_SHINNG!_

  
 Chaos metal connected with flesh and sliced through it. In a single second, Perseus had beheaded her.

"We have similar goals but not quite. You and your monsters pose a threat to me and my growing army. I must eliminate you as quickly as possible so that you don't cause me any trouble in the future." Perseus looked mercilessly at the head which fell onto the floor.

Colors of purple, blue, black and a little white began surrounding Echidna's body. 

"And with that, you will no longer be able to reborn. I hope you understand my actions. One of us was bound to die today and I couldn't afford to be the one. Forgive me Echidna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 updates in a month, wowza. Why ya'll so quiet for? Leave a comment won't you? Also going to set up a poll for something soon on the wattpad account


	23. In Which Alvah Is Still Annoying

Perseus watched as Echidna burst into golden dust, leaving behind a a golden chain necklace with a single green snake scale. The scale emitted its own light, a soft gentle green.

Not knowing what to do with it, Perseus threw it into his bag. Spoils of war, might as well keep it. Sadly, the Chimera left behind nothing but the dog collar which Perseus rather not bother with.

Looking over the edge that Alvah leaped off, Perseus concluded that there were only two escape routes. The edge and the emergency stairs.

Walking over to the door which the park ranger dude wasn't able to open, Perseus picked up the park ranger and threw him over his shoulder.

With a small amount of force, Perseus kicked the door which cause its hinges to break. Now it was a broken door but at least he could escape.

As he ran down the stairs, Perseus thought of how funny the scene must have seemed to some. A 12-year old boy carrying a fully grown man in his late 40s over his shoulders, down gods-know-how many flights of stairs.

At a distance, Perseus heard sirens and convinced himself that he was an idiot as he forgot that he had magic meaning he could teleport.

So with the heavy man over his shoulders, Percy focused his magic to open a portal leading to Annabeth. He stepped into the portal and appeared next to the blond who was helping Alvah out of the water.

Annabeth let out a scream at the sight of Perseus appearing out of no where. She accidentally released her grip on Alvah causing him to fall backwards and land on his ass.

"Where did you even come from?" She yelped, before Perseus could answer, her eyes narrowed at the man who Perseus had brought with him. 

"Is he some sort of hostage?" She sighed. "He was the ranger who nearly died and I came from the Arch. I thought the last part was pretty obvious." Perseus laid the pudgy man on his back near the murky waters.

"For Athena's sake-" Before she could continue, Alvah yelled "Can I talk yet?! I just got a message from Poseidon and my information is pretty damn important!"

Perseus glanced over to Alvah with hooded eyes which displayed boredom. Annabeth began questioning Alvah who explained the story and how he had bravely fought Echidna and the Chimera.

According to Alvah, it was unfortunate but during the last second, he had trip and fell off the building. Apparently, he had slain the Chimera but was unable to defeat Echidna.

Perseus was rather unimpressed but couldn't really be bothered to tell Annabeth that Alvah everything that came out of Alvah's mouth was hydra shit.

"Then what happened to Echidna?" Annabeth asked, looking uneasy. "Dead." informed Perseus.

"Not for long, they always return." Annabeth sighed. "Oh, she won't. I know." Perseus smiled as Annabeth looked at him with caution. 

Unhappy that Perseus had stolen his limelight, he quickly explained what had happened to him and how they had to head to Santa Monica.

"Well, we can't ignore a summon so we're gonna have to go to Santa Monica." Annabeth decided. Before anything else could be said, the trio passed another reporter doing a news break.

"Perseus and Alvah Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of the two young men wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. And the boy is believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy and Alvah Jackson."

GREAT.

They ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley. "Alright. Right now, we need to get out of town." Annabeth instructed.

"Geez, I never could have figured that out. Thank you, Alexander The Great." Perseus's snarky remark was ignored by Annabeth.

Miraculously, they made it back to the Amtrack station without getting spotted. The three got on board the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights still pulsing against the St.Louis skyline.

The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, the train rolled into Denver. Annabeth and Alvah hadn't taken a shower since Half-Blood Hill, and Perseus was sure that was obvious. 

He snuck back to camp to take a quick bath everyday and to check on Medusa and Alexandra.

"We chould try to contact Chiron." Annabeth said "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit." "But I thought we couldn't use phones." Frowned Alvah.

"There's more than one way to skin the cat, Alvah." Smiled Perseus who was resting his head on his folded arms. He lazily took up at least one third of the space on the table that the three were sharing. 

The smile was far from friendly. If anything, it was a cold and almost mocking smile. It sent chils down Alvah's spine. 

"I'm not talking about phones." Annabeth decided not to show a reaction to Perseus's comment.

After wandering through downtown for about about half an hour, Alvah began complaining while Perseus remained silent.

"What are you even looking for?" Whined Alvah. 

The air was dry and hot, which felt weird after the humidity of St.Louis. Everywhere they turned, Alvah felt like the Rocky Mountains were staring at him, like a tidal wave about to crash into the city.

Perseus was thinking about who he should recruit next. There were other demigods which he had not really talked to. Who knows, maybe there was one or two strong demigods with immense hate for the gods.

Soon, the three reached an empty DIY car wash. They veered toward the stall farthest from the street, keeping their eyes peeled for patrol cars.

Three adolescents hanging out at a car wash without a car was pretty suspicious. "What are you doing?" Alvah asked Annabeth who picked up the hose.

"Seventy-five cents." Annbeth glared at the hose as if it had personally insulted her. "The dining car wiped me out. Do either of you have any spare change?" She asked.

Alvah managed to produce just enough.

"Excellent," Annabeth said. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Alvah.  
  
She fed in the quarters and set the knob to FINE MIST. "I-M'ing."  
  
"Instant messaging?"  
  
"Iris-messaging," Annabeth corrected. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."  
  
"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?" Perseus was thinking that Alvah could potentially be brain dead.  
  
Annabeth pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow."  
  
Sure enough, late afternoon light filtered through the vapor and broke into colors.  
  
Annabeth held her palm out to Alvah. "Drachma, please."  He was hesitant but Alvah still handed over his drachma.

She raised the coin over her head. "O goddess, accept our offering."

She threw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared in a golden shimmer. "Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested.  
  
For a moment, nothing happened.  
  
Then they were looking through the mist at strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound in the distance. Theyseemed to be on the porch of the Big House. Standing with his back to the three at the railing was a sandy-haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. 

He was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.

"Luke." Perseus said in an audible voice. He turned, eyes wide. Alvah could swear Luke was standing three feet in front of him through a screen of mist, except he could only see the part of Luke that appeared in the rainbow.

"Perseus!" His scarred face broke into a grin. "Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?" If you didn't know better, Luke seemed happy.

But if you did, you would know that Luke was relieved that he didn't get caught doing anything bad. Perseus mouth the words "Act natural." Which Luke noted.

"We're ... uh ... fine," Annabeth stammered. She was madly straightening her dirty T-shirt, trying to comb the loose hair out of her face. "We thought—Chiron—I mean—"  
  
"He's down at the cabins." Luke's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is everything all right?"  
  
"I'm right here," Grover called. He held the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's line of vision. "What kind of issues?"  
  
Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.  
  
"Chiron had to—what's that noise?" Luke yelled.  
  
"I'll take care of it.'" Annabeth yelled back, looking very relieved to have an excuse to get out of sight."

"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted to the two boys over the music. "Things are pretty tense here. Word leaked out about the Zeus—Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how—probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound. Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."

Alvah shuddered to think that Clarisse's cabin would ever be on his dad's side for anything. In the next stall, he heard Annabeth and some guy arguing with each other, then the music's volume decreased drastically.  
  
"So what's your status?" Luke asked the two. "Chiron will be sorry he missed you."  
  
Alvah told him pretty much everything, including my dreams. It felt so good to see him, to feel like he was back at camp even for a few minutes, that Alvah didn't realize how long he had talked until the beeper went off on the spray machine.

Alvah realized he only had one more minute before the water shut off.

"I wish I could be there," Luke smiled with pity. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen ... it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him."

"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly."  
  
"That's true," Luke said, looking troubled. "Still ... Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible."

There was silence, until Luke seemed to realize what he'd said.

"Oh, hey," he protested. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never ... I mean, she's like a little sister to me."  
  
Alvah wondered if Annabeth would like that description. In the stall next to us, the music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and the Lincoln peeled out of the car wash.  
  
"You'd better go see what that was," Luke said. "Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good."  
  
"Oh ... uh, yeah!" Alvah tried not to sound like a guilty liar. "Yeah, they've come in handy." "Really?" He grinned. The water shut off. The mist started to evaporate.

"We'll speak later." With that being Perseus's only sentence to Luke, the mist was gone.

Luke's image faded to nothing. Alvah and Perseus were alone in a wet, empty car wash stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to vote on the Wattpad poll pls.


	24. Ares The Irksome Creature

Annabeth came around the corner looking tired. She looked at Alvah's worried expression and straightened her back. "What happened? What did Luke say?" 

"Not much." Alvah lied. Perseus shrugged, he didn't exactly care enough to tell her the truth. "Come on, let's find some dinner." Alvah suggested.

After a while, the trio found an eatery and decided to park themselves there. Perseus didn't quite enjoy the screams of spoiled brats and mindless chatter of adults. 

When the waitress came over, she raised her eyebrow with skepticism. "Well?" She's probably sleep-deprived and working at a minimum wage but Perseus thought it would be better to not point it out.

"We, um, want to order dinner." Alvah looked away from the waitress. "Do you kids have the money to pay for it?"

Annabeth looked ready to pass out from hunger and Alvah looked like he might start crying. Perseus was counting down the last few minutes of whatever sanity he managed to keep together thus far.

The waitress seemed to be getting pretty impatient when the entire building was shook by a rumble. A motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb.

The eatery fell into silence. The motorcycle basically screamed "LOOK AT ME! I'M FREAKING BADASS!"  

The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather—but leather that looked like Caucasian human skin. 

Perseus didn't exactly put it past Ares to use human skin as a seat material for a motorcycle but hey, what would he know?

Dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh, he looked like a pro wrestler. What's with the hunting knife though. 

He wore red wraparound shades and looked like he could shoot a newborn puppy without a second of hesitation. With an oily back crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many. many. many fights, Alvah couldn't help but to feel like he had seen the person somewhere before.

As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. 

The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked us again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"  Alvah was freaked out and about to piss his pants. Again.

"It's on me." Said the biker, he slid into the tiny booth occupied by the three and crowded Annabeth against the window.

He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and said, "Are you still here?"

He pointed at her, and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun around, then marched back toward the kitchen.

The biker looked at Alvah. Ares was known for bringing out two effects on people, making them more aggressive or making them more cowardly. It depended on the person.

He gave me a wicked grin. "So you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?"

Alvah attempted to look brave "A-And what's i-it to ya'!" Annabeth's eyes flashed Alvah a warning. "Alvah, this is—"

The biker raised his hand.

"S'okay," he said. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"

Then it struck Alvah why this guy looked familiar. He had the same vicious sneer as some of the kids at CampHalf-Blood, the ones from cabin five.

"You're C-Clarisse's dad," Stuttered Alvah "Ares, god of war."

Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should've been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions. "That's right, punk. I ain't got no problems with you, but I do have a proposition."

Perseus was leaning against the booth's worn out cushions rather comfortably with his arms crossed, Ares made him rather annoyed but it didn't show. 

The waitress came back with heaping trays of food—cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes. Ares handed her a few gold drachmas.

She looked nervously at the coins. "But, these aren't..." Ares pulled out his huge knife and started cleaning his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?"

The poor waitress swallowed, then left with the gold. "Ah yes, when there's a problem, bring out a knife to threaten someone. A little stabby stabby never hurt anyone." Perseus commented.

Despite his best efforts, Perseus couldn't hold back his sarcastic comments.

Ares laughed. "I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Anyone can get a gun. Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. Which brings me to my proposition. I need you to do me a favor."

  
"What f-favor could I do for a g-god such as yourself?" Alvah asked. Sucking up, huh?

  
"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

"Why d-don't you go back and g-g-get it yourself?" Asked Alvah. The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Alvah Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you."

Alvah made a curious high-pitched yelp and trembled.  "We're not interested," Perseus said. "We've already got a quest."

Ares's fiery eyes made Perseus see things no one would want to see—blood and smoke and corpses on the battlefield. "I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..." 

He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well ... if I couldn't find it, he's got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give Alvah here the benefit of the doubt. His dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

  
"You told him Hades stole the bolt?" Annabeth paled.

  
"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."

  
"Oh wow, your benevolence knows no bounds." Perseus rolled his eyes.

  
"Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

  
"We're doing fine on our own."

  
"Yeah, right. No money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mommy dearest."  Ares grinned, his eyes filled with malevolence.

Perseus really just wanted to kill Ares right there and then. God or not. Such an annoying creature had no right to exist.

 


	25. Strangers

Ares grinned. "Interested? There's a water park a mild west on Delancy. Can't miss it, look for the Tunnel of Love ride, then we'll talk." 

"Oh and what,pray tell, might have interrupted your date? Did something scare the terrifying god of war?" Perseus mocked in a almost serious tone.

A look of panic flashed through Ares's eyes. "Watch it, punk. You're lucky you met me and not one of the other Olympians.They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me."

Before any more questions could be asked, Ares disappeared leaving the three to feel almost as if they had awoken from a trance. They were no longer as irritated or terrified as before.

Damn it. If Ares didn't have the weapons, Perseus wouldn't have waited and stabbed Ares in his repulsive face there and then.

"Well, it would seem that we have another quest to complete. Thankfully, we weren't killed due to someone." Annabeth glared.

"Relax, he wouldn't have killed us even if he wanted to. He needs us to complete this quest." Perseus shrugged. 

"How presumptuous of you Perseus. Evidently, you haven't learn of just how disposable we are." Annabeth scoffed.

"So you  _do_  know that the gods don't care about you." Perseus smirked. "That's not true! Athena cares for all her children! Stop being so ungrateful!" Annabeth was clearly not unhappy.

"Come on, quit torturing yourself like that. Plus, I'm saying such things  _because_  I'm grateful. Chaos is my father, not the gods. I am loyal to him, not them." Perseus stated.

Thunder rumbled outside as a few patrons scrambled for their umbrellas. "Come fight me, ya old fart! Your threats are hardly anything worth noting." Perseus hollered much to Annabeth's fear.

Alvah was just confused as to whether or not he should side with Perseus or not. After all, it's not as if Poseidon really did anything for him. Sure he has some cool powers but that's it.

After the three ate finished their meal in silence, Annabeth sighed and said "Alright, shall we go?" 

"What could have made a god run like that?" Alvah asked. "Unfortunately, we'll find out soon."

The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around the asphalt. With night coming on, the place looked sad and creepy.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," Alvah said, staring up at the barbed wire, "I'd hate to see what she looks like."

"Alvah," Annabeth warned. "Be more respectful."

"Why? "

"He's still a god. And his girlfriend is very... temperamental. She is not a goddess you want to cross."

Alvah gulped and nodded, not daring to further the subject.

"Alright, guess we'll be tearing our way in." "Perseus, what do you mean by th-" 

The horrible sound of metal tearing hurt the ears of Annabeth and Alvah as Perseus used Telos to rip open the metal gates. The metal was torn like paper which made Alvah worried as to what the sword was made of.

"Perseus! What if it had been a trap? You could've set off an alarm!" Annabeth frowned. "Oops."

Nonetheless, the three entered the creepy area. 

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared in front of the three. Alvah let out a high pitched scream as Annabeth immediately took out her dagger, Perseus stilled had Telos in his hand.

The figure remained silent, it was cloaked and was roughly 64.0"  **(162.5cm)**. The figure lifted its hand and pointed at Perseus it made a "Follow me" gesture.

Perseus did not remember this in his previous life. Welp, might as well follow the stranger like an idiot.

"I'll be back, you two go ahead." Perseus waved off Annabeth and Alvah who looked at the figure as if it were going to turn around and slit their throats.

Soon enough, the figure had led Perseus out of the park and into a decrepitated building. "So... You want to talk or do you just wanna fight?" Perseus asked, this was not something that was meant to happen. 

Two other figures emerged and stood by the sides of the first figure. 

"Hello, it must be rather confusing but we'll explain it all." One of the figure spoke, they had a calming voice that might lull one to sleep.

"I assume that we're going to be here for a while, let's get comfy." Perseus successfully pulled out four foldable chairs from his bag which seemed to have surprised the other three.

They sat as Perseus rested his head on his hand. "I doubt you plan to murder me so who are you, seeing your faces would be nice."

  
The three figures hesitantly removed their cloaks. The one on Perseus's right was rather tall and had dangerous azure blue eyes. With a curly top fade, the person's black hair made them look rather intimidating. 

"Lex." The person had nothing more to say. "Dammit Lex. This is my brother, Alexander he doesn't like to talk much. I'm Eleni." Eleni was the person on the left, the first person who spoke.

Eleni had gentle lavender blue eyes and a wavy french bob of black. She was not as tall as Lex but not as short as the person in the middle.

"This is Angelina, my sis, she can't talk so I'll translate if she says anything." Angelina waved her hand. 

Angelina had baby blue eyes and had her black hair in a half-up twist. She looked at Eleni and began rapidly moving her hands. 

When she stopped, Eleni faced Perseus and said "She wants me to tell you why we called you out so let's not waste anymore time, you have friends who are waiting."

"I wouldn't call them friends, they're more like... unpleasant burdens, yes. Nonetheless, why don't you start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the poll is over and the result is...
> 
> {Character Info Page} AND {My Thoughts On The Characters} 
> 
> So just a heads up, the next chapter will be on the info page, idk why you guys care about my thoughts but ok. That will be uploaded on a different future chapter, till then, take care and enjoy your day!


	26. Character Profiles (Part 1)

**-THIS CONTAINS SOME LEVEL OF SPOILER-LIKE THINGS-**

 

 

 

**Profile Subject: Alvah Jackson {Petunia}**

  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
  
Eyes: Violet Close-set eyes  
Hair: Charcoal Black, Slicked back undercut  
Skin:Light Beige   
Height: 164cm

  
Species: Demigod

Mortal Parent: Sally Jackson  
Godly Parent: Poseidon  
Weapon: Riptide, Sword  
Status: Alive  
Additional Features: None  
Special Talent: Can successfully do 5 bottleflips in a row

Likes: Annabeth, Americanos, Basketball, Mustard and Super-man   
Dislikes: Perseus, Hades, Ares, Dogs, Gabe  
Scared Of: Perseus, Loud noises, Looking like a coward, Animals, Monsters, Gods, Death

Personality: Very concerned about how he appears to others, very self-conscious, acts very conceited, wants attention, acts very proudly, wants to be better then Perseus at something, pessimistic, thinks he deserves more and is unappreciated

Background: Was picked on since 1st grade for 'looking like a beansprout' and acting like a 'sissy' which caused him to grow into what he is today, Sally was too busy fussing over the future of the two children and forgot about their current state meaning Alvah never got the attention he wanted since young. He hates that Perseus is superior to him in anything positive and has an inferiority complex. With only Gabe as the parent figure, Alvah didn't exactly grow up to be the best person.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Profile Subject: Alexandra Prince {Wormwood}**

Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Asexual   
Eyes: Stormy grey, almond-shaped   
  
Hair: Straight Blonde Hair, Sleek Center part  
Skin: Californian tan  
Height: 168cm   
  
Species: Demigod

Mortal Parent: Kenneth Prince (Dead)  
Godly Parent: Athena  
Weapon: None  
Status: Alive  
Additional Features: Scar on her right collarbone that goes from the top the bottom from when she killed her first centaur, freckles  
Special Talent: Can speak 5 languages fluently, English, Finnish, Mandarin, Arabic and Malay

Likes: Fidi-Her Cerastes, Outsmarting others, when others get upset, Strawberry Lollipops  
Dislikes: Annabeth, Reckless people, The Athena Cabin, Athena, Birds, Wastage  
Scared Of: Death, Getting attached to something and losing the it

Personality: She is very defensive and is a sad ball of grief and hate, Alexandra does not think that there is anything wrong with manipulation and will use whatever she thinks is necessary to get what she wants. She's the kind of person who would stab you in the eye then say "Ok, we're even now."

Background: Her father was a linguist and was very caring, however, he died in a car accident and his family members did not approve of Alexandra, when his death was announced, Alexandra was thrown out of the family who kept the dead man's riches. Alexandra did what she could to get by on the streets for two years before she was found by Gordon, a son of Hermes.

Gordon was brought Alexandra back to camp and was killed a year later by wild centaurs, Alexandra was only claimed when she trapped 5 Ares children during Capture-The-Flag a month after Gordon's death. Alexandra believes that Athena abandoned her as not once did she received any help from Athena.

When the cabin counsellor was being selected, Alexandra was a candidate alongside Annabeth despite being unwilling, Annabeth discredited Alexandra and painted her as a honorless villan, after all that, Alexandra avoided others and spent most of her time hiding in the forest, daring to hope that she would one day destroy Annabeth and Athena

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS! The next part will come out sooner or later (I don't know) Anyways, I hope this gave you a little more insight on those two, what d'ya think? Which two should I do next? I'd love to here your opinion!


	27. Another Offer

"We are demigods who ran from Camp Half-Blood and we've been providing shelter and safety for the demigods who ran or could not be accepted." Eleni explained.

"Could not be accepted?" Perseus asked, he knew not all gods claimed their children but not being accepted? The Hades was that?

"Some demigods are too weak or their parents are minor gods so some satyrs and demigods on quests 'miss' those demigods. We just ensure that they don't end up dead."

"So you're like gangleaders of unwanted demigods?" Perseus was very confused. How come none of this was told to him? How had he never met them in his previous life when he spent so much time on quests?

"Angelina says 'Yes, you've pretty much summarized it, anymore questions?'" Eleni translated, Lex just sat still and watched the conversation.

"Yeah, why did you reach out to me?" Perseus asked. "Because our supplier from inside the camp told us that you don't exactly love the gods like everyone else and that your powers are something... extraordinary, even by demigod standards." Eleni grinned.

"So you want me to help give your group a little more power?" Perseus was not impressed. "'Yes.' said Angelina. " Eleni looked at Perseus "Plus I don't think you really like the camp that much."

Perseus sighed "Look, I'm not looking for a place to run away to or escape. Clearly your informant left out some details, I don't want to flee from the gods. I want to fight them." Perseus smiled as if the thought of golden ichor spilling the floor delighted him.

Eleni looked slightly worried. "Well, we know that but is there anyway at all that we can get you to lend us your power?"

"Yes, but why do you want my protection so bad? Your many members should have some powers of their own." Perseus thought of this as an opportunity, maybe he could benefit from this.

Eleni anxiously looked at her siblings before signing something with her hands, Perseus didn't understand but was sure that it was to confirm something.

After a few minutes of silent hand movements from the three siblings, Eleni sighed. "Ok, so basically, one of our members said that something big is coming, and it is not gonna be pretty."

Perseus knew exactly what she meant, but how could they have known? If they could tell that the war was on its way, when the best Apollo kids can't, why would they be left out?

"That member is known for having very accurate hunches, he's one of the reasons why we've lasted so long. He said that we should get all the help we could get." Eleni clenched her hands.

"Then why don't you go back to the Camp?" "Absolutely not!" Lex argued before becoming silent once again.

"Sorry, what he meant was that the Camp isn't somewhere we could trust, you should know what the gods are like." Eleni explained as Angelina comforted her brother.

"Uh, okay then. Well, if you want me to protect you, then I want you to join me. I'm gathering troops for when I plan to fight the gods." As soon as Perseus said such, Eleni furiously shook her head.

"Why would you do that? They are beings which could kill us in a second! Absolutely not, I will not watch my friends get slaughtered." Eleni reacted as if it were the most abhorrent suggestion she had ever heard. 

"That's a move that's gonna get you killed." Perseus stated, he had understood the situation. "And how would you know? I can always find other means of protection."

"Heh, well, I don't think you have a choice." Perseus really needed more people to fight with him. He wanted to protect these demigods but he didn't have enough power to protect an unknown group of demigods which likely didn't stay in one spot.

Chaos knows how long they've been terrified of everything, who knows how long they've worried about whether or not they would get to see the next sunrise.

Even if Perseus had to use cruel methods, he would make sure that Angelina agreed, he couldn't afford more deaths, that's one of the things he wanted to prevent to whatever extent he could.

"Is that a threat?" Eleni narrowed her eyes, Lex already seemed ready to fight. "No, it's a promise because I know what will happen to your group if you keep trying to avoid the gods." Perseus grinned.

"And what would that be?"Eleni's hand settled on the handle of her weapon. "Now, now, I an't disclose such private information! But I can ensure that if you fail to make a choice," Perseus stood up.

"You'll all be caught up in the crossfire. War is coming, and by then, you'll figure that I'm the least of your concerns." Perseus used his magic to create a small clear marble.

"If you did have other choices then you should not have come to me, I'm not the hero who'll selflessly protect you and your group. Call me a 'villain' if you like but there's only so much that you can do alone." Perseus swirled the marble within his palm before turning to Angelina.

He handed it to Angelina who accepted it with suspicion. "I have cretins that I must return to so if you ever decide to agree with me, smash the marble and me or one of my associates will be on the way." Perseus opened a portal and turned to the three.

"Let the records show that I tried, buh bye~ I hope to see you soon." Perseus smiled and waved before stepping into the portal.

Perseus disappeared leaving the three. "What the hell was that!?" Eleni demanded. "Leni." Lex seemed to be trying to calm down his sister while Angelina inspected the marble, it didn't  _seem_ dangerous.

Perhaps he knew more than they thought. Angelina went up to Eleni and started signing 'I think we can trust him, I doubt he has bad intentions.' 

"Angie, you saw how he acted, the kid's a borderline sociopath!" Eleni pointed to the chair which Perseus sat at as if he was still there.

'Maybe he is bad at expressing himself. Lex is bad at expressing himself.' Lex frowned at Angelina's comment but couldn't argue.

"True. I doubt it but the kid seemed confident, I think I'll need to think this through. We'll discuss this with the others later." Eleni decided.

If only her informant told her that the Perseus kid was that irritating, she would have went in more mentally prepared.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another update! What do you think about the three of them? I'm testing out the new OCs first, I may or may not end up editing them out. I hope you like them! Enjoy your day!


	28. Character Profiles (Part 2)

**Profile Subject: Alexander {Hydrangea}**

Gender: Transgender Male (Female To Male)  
Age: 17  
Sexuality: Heterosexual

Eyes: Azure blue, upturned eyes  
Hair: Black curly top fade  
Skin: Beige  
Height: 181 cm

Species: Demigod (Legacy)

Mortal Parent: ?  
Godly Parent: ?  
Weapon: Bat, Celestial bronze baseball bat  
Status: Alive  
Additional Features: Wears a necklace made of red string from his sisters  
Special Talent: Can handstand for 30 mins.

Likes: His sisters, Food, Peace, Bat  
Dislikes: Monsters, Threats to his family  
Scared Of: Losing his sisters

Personality: Lex is not a man of many words, he doesn't say more than he thinks is needed. He is very caring but due to him not seeing the point of small talk, he can come off as cold and frigid. He has trouble expressing emotions with words so if he really needs to show his feelings, he usually writes it. 

Background: Lex grew up with his two sisters in an orphanage until they were 10. At 10, they faced an attack from a harpy and was saved by a camper who brought them to Camp Half-Blood, however, the three were never claimed and after a year, Eleni decided that the camp was not good for them and left with her siblings. They kept in contact with a few trusted demigods in the camp so that they had supplies like weapons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Profile Subject: Eleni  {Red Columbine}**

Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Sexuality: Questioning 

Eyes: Lavender Blue, upturned eyes  
Hair: Black french bob  
Skin: Beige   
Height: 172 cm

Species: Demigod (Legacy)

Mortal Parent: ?  
Godly Parent: ?  
Weapon: Lepída (λεπίδα)-Katana, two-handed swept with circular guard, black hilt. Curved, single-edged blade.

Status: Alive  
Additional Features: Has white hairs from stress  
Special Talent: Can make amazing embroidery

Likes: Cooperation, Alone time, Her siblings, Bread  
Dislikes: Starving, Dehydration, Diseases, Rats  
Scared Of: Her family being harmed, Death

Personality: Very protective over those she is close with, Constantly in a state of anxiety as everyone looks up to her and turns to her for support. She puts on a brave front so as to assure that everything would be fine, she is uncertain and very fearful. She tends to put a lot of pressure on herself and is the kind to cry herself to sleep every few weeks.

Background: After they ran, Eleni began trying to avoid contact with demigods unless they seemed like they were miserable in the Camp. She picked them up and currently has over 40 demigods or legacies with her. Each member has their role whether it was as a guard or as a worker at a fast food chain so that they did not have to steal. And Eleni is in charge of planning and was assigned to be the leader, being the oldest, Eleni takes care of her siblings and the members of the group which have become like family to her.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Profile Subject: Angelina {White Gerbera}**

Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Sexuality: Hetero

Eyes: Baby blue, upturned eyes  
Hair: Black and usually in a half-up twist  
Skin: Apricot  
Height: 162 cm

Species: Demigod (Legacy)

Mortal Parent: ?  
Godly Parent: ?  
Weapon: Small amount of wind magic  
Status: Alive  
Additional Features: Has a mole on her right palm  
Special Talent: Can draw semi-realistic portraits

Likes: Flower crowns, Her siblings, Peace, Places without busy people  
Dislikes: Discrimination, Not being able to help Eleni, The gods  
Scared Of: Eleni and Lex dying

Personality: Angelina is a very gentle person, she is caring and doesn't worry about too much, she follows Eleni's orders and is satisfied with her life. Angelina is easy-going and friendly. Unfortunately, she can be very dense. Optimistic.

Background: Angelina is happy to assist her older siblings however she can, though it can be a little challenging when the newer members don't know ASL but she tried her best. Angelina was not born deaf but at the age of 12, she became deaf due to an unknown cause. The siblings didn't have money for treatment but Angelina picked up ASL and decided to live with it. 


	29. The Truck Of Animal Abuse

Perseus returned to the scene to see a terrified Annabeth and a red-eyed Alvah. "Wanna tell me what happened?" Perseus asked. With the shield, surprisingly enough.

"No, let's just go back. I understand why Ares is so hated now." Annabeth mumbled. "Suit yourself." Perseus shrugged.   
  
"Handle Ares. It's the least you could do since you weren't there." Annabeth passed the shield to Perseus and silently walked on.

He glanced over at Alvah who was shaking in fear. Perhaps, he should have followed the two instead.

Ares stood at the diner parking lot awaiting the return of the three. "Took you long enough. And look, you came back in one piece!"

Perseus clenched his fist. He remembered. He recalled how humiliated and disgraced he felt when this had first happened to him. 

Annabeth and Alvah looked awful. Alvah couldn't help but ask "Did you know it was a trap?"

A wicked grin crept up Ares's face. "Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. You looked good on TV. What happened to you though? Ran away?" He looked at Perseus with mocking eyes.

"Yes, yes. How sad. Take your shield and fulfill your end of the deal." With a cold and bored tone, Perseus pinched up Ares's shield as if it were something he didn't want to make physical contact with.

Ares grabbed the shield and spun it in the air like pizza dough. It changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest. He slung it across his back.

"See that truck over there?" He pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas."

  
The eighteen-wheeler had a sign on the back, KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

Gods, how Perseus hated the damn thing.

Ares slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to Alvah. Perseus already knew the contents. Clean clothes, twenty bucks, drachmas, Oreos and the weapons.

"Wait," Alvah told Ares, in a slightly worried voice. "You promised me information about my mother."  
  
"You sure you can handle the news?" He kick-started his motorcycle. "She's not dead."

"What do you mean?" Alvah was sure that she had died. "I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."

"Kept. Why?"

"You need to study war, punk. Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else."

"Nobody's controlling me."

He laughed. "Oh yeah? See you around, kid."

Alvah couldn't say anymore. But Perseus could.

"Oh my, you're awfully smug for someone who needs kids to retrieve his precious shield. Did the big bad Hephaestus scare wittle-little A-wes?" Perseus asked, eyes full of ridicule.

"Perseus." Annabeth on one hand expected Perseus to mock Ares but not to this extent!

Behind his sunglasses, fire burned. Hot wind blew. ""We'll meet again, Perseus Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back."

"It's Perseus Void, not Chaos. Plus, why wait? Shall we fight now instead? What's wrong? Chicken?" Perseus had a smile that tempted anyone who looked at it to want to punch Perseus in the face.

Ares was evidently angered by this statement. How dare a puny mortal mock him!   
  
' _You are above this child. You are much better. No need to waste power on this garbage.'_

Yeah, Ares was above Perseus! He didn't have to bother with him! He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street.

Perseus cursed under his breath. He was hoping that Ares would be provoked enough to fight him.

Annabeth said, "That was not smart, Perseus."  
  
"Why ever so?" "You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god."

"I only said what was on everybody's mind, no? The truck is leaving, let's catch our ride." Perseus suggested.

And so, the trio ran across the street and climbed in the back of the big rig, closing the doors behind them.

The second they entered the truck, the pungent smelled invaded their nose and stabbed their sense of smell. It smelled like a gigantic tray of used kitty litter.

The dark trailer made it almost impossible to see. "No worries, I got this." Alvah mumbled, he seemed to have become a little more humble after the whole fiasco.

He uncapped Anaklusmos for what was probably the first time.The blade cast a faint bronze light over a sad scene.

"Oh my gods." Alvah whispered under his breath.

In a row of disgusting metal cages were three pathetic animals. A zebra, a male albino lion and what could be a gazelle, the lighting wasn't the best.

The lion had a untouched sack of turnips and the gazelle had a Styrofoam tray of hamburger meat. The zebra either ate his meal or didn't get any food at all.

With its mane matted with chewing gum, the zebra looked nothing short of miserable. The antelope had a stupid silver balloon tied to one of its horns which read OVER THE HILL!

It would seem that the jackasses who were in charge didn't dare to get close to the lion. The luckless lion paced around soiled blankets in a space too tiny for him, panting from the stuffy heat of the trailer.

Flies buzzed around his pink eyes and his ribs showed through his white fur. When was the last time it ate?

Before anyone could say anymore, the trucks engine roared to life, the trailer started shaking, and they were forced to sit down or fall down.

Till now, Perseus still felt so much disgust.

They huddled in the corner on some mildewed feed sacks, trying to ignore the stench, heat and flies. Perseus crawl over to the animals and swapped the turnips with the meat. 

The animals seemed to appreciate the act and gobbled down their food. "I'm sorry, bear with it for a little longer. I'll keep you safe." Perseus whispered.

_Your highness?_

Perseus was confused.

He turned to the zebra which seemed to have **talked**.  _It's really you! Forgive my impudence, your highness._

The zebra made a sound of... joy? 

 _Is it true? I thought it was my imagination, is that really you, your highness?_ Lions can talk and Perseus has lost his mind. "What are you talking about?" Perseus asked.

Annabeth was debating whether or not Perseus had gone insane. _You're the son of the Creator , Chaos. We can feel it, since you are his child, you are considered our master! the Creator made us after all!_

Perseus was going crazy but sure. Let's go with that. "Okay then." Could be weirder. 

 _Forgive me, your highness but is it possible for you to send us back to our lands? We miss our family terribly._  The antelope bowed its head to Perseus.

"Of course. You hardly deserve any of this." Perseus knelt and concentrated on his magic. Which was not easy when a fly was buzzing in your ears and face.

_Oh my gosh! Debbie won't believe when I say I met his highness! She's going to be so jealous! Thank you, your highness!_

Slowly, his enchanting purplish magic covered the animals. A bright flash of light appeared and took the animals with them, hopefully to where they belonged.

Perseus immediately proceeded to feel dizzy and lightheaded. 

"What did you do to them?" Annabeth asked, slightly panicked. "Wake me when we reach." Without another word, Perseus fell passed out in the smelly and stuffy dark truck.

Perseus knew what he had to do next. A voice was heard from a distance, it was cold and evil, echoing from the depths of a great chasm.  
  
Percy Jackson, it said. Yes, the exchange went well, I see.  
  
Perseus was back in the dark cavern, spirits of the dead drifting around me. Unseen in the pit, the monstrous thing was speaking, but this time it wasn't addressing him. The numbing power of its voice seemed directed somewhere else.

"And he suspects nothing?" it asked.

Another voice, one Perseus recognized,  answered at his shoulder. "Nothing, my lord. He is as ignorant as the rest."

Luke does his job well.

"Deception upon deception," the thing in the pit mused aloud. "Excellent."

"Truly, my lord," said the voice next to me, "you are well-named the Crooked One. But was it really necessary? I could have brought you what I stole directly —"

"You?" the monster said in scorn. "You have already shown your limits. You would have failed me completely had I not intervened."

"But, my lord—"

"Peace, little servant. Our six months have bought us much. Zeus's anger has grown. Poseidon has played his most desperate card. Fortunately, we have to worry not. Now we shall use it against him. Shortly you shall have the reward you wish, and your revenge. As soon as both items are delivered into my hands ... but wait. He is here."

"What?" The Luked suddenly sounded tense. "You summoned him, my lord?"

"No. The full force of the monsters attention was now pouring over me, freezing me in place. Blast his father's blood—he is too changeable, too unpredictable. The boy brought himself hither."

"Impossible!" Luke cried.

"Have you come to barter with me, little hero?" The malicious voice asked. "No, I was simply curious and dropped by. Won't be too long till this bore of a quest is over." Perseus smiled despite him not being able to see anyone.

"Confident are you? Beware of your words, little weakling." 

"My thoughts exactly. You should stand down. You are asking for far much more than you can handle. Sadly, I will have to leave for now. Lovely chat." Perseus giggled.

Soon enough, Perseus woke with a start, Alvah had shook him awake.


	30. Have Fun With The Police. Suckers.

"The truck's stopped," said Alvah. "We think they're coming to check on the animals."

"Hide!" Annabeth hissed.

She had it easy. She just put on her magic cap and disappeared. Alvah had to dive behind feed sacks and hoped he looked like turnips while Perseus joined him.

The trailer doors creaked open. Sunlight and heat poured in. 

"What the hell! Maurice! The animals are gone!" The trucker yelled. "What the hell are ya' yappin' about, Eddie?"

"I'm serious Maurice! Come see for yourself." Eddie cried, obviously flustered. He ran to Maurice as Perseus stood up. Hah, idiots. 

"The cops'll be on your ass in a few moments time." Perseus mumbled, recalling what happened previously. 

"We haven't much time. Follow me." Perseus sneaked off the truck and the two followed suit.

 They stumbled out into the desert afternoon. It was easily a hundred and ten degrees and Alvah couldn't decide which was worse. The humid boiler of a truck or this desert.

They passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM. They passed pyramids, a pirate ship, and the Statue of Liberty, which was a pretty small replica, but still made Alvah and Annabeth homesick.

They weren't sure what they were looking for. Maybe just a place to get out of the heat for a few minutes, find a sandwich and a glass of lemonade, make a new plan for getting west.

They must have taken a wrong turn, because they found ourselves at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. 

The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers—lotus blossom.

The doorman smiled at us. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

Don't listen to strangers, kids. 

Nonetheless, the trio entered the hotel in order to escape the heat.

The whole lobby was a giant game room. And I'm not talking about cheesy old Pac-Man games or slot machines. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. 

There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

"Hey!" a bellhop said. At least, they guessed he was a bellhop. He wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

"Um... But-" Alvah was very confused.  
  
"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, loom 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

He handed us each a green plastic credit card. Perseus felt like laughing. What else spelled 'SUSPICIOUS' the way this guy did?  
  


And so, the three of them took the card without questioning and went up to their room. 

A suite with three separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows, the balcony had its own hot tub, the view over the Strip and the desert was amazing.

It was something Alvah had only seen from the few movies he watched. Annabeth was suddenly reminded of when her dad would bring her to motels for a staycation. 

None as grand as the room they had but it was still nice.

"Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is ..."

"Sweet," Alvah said. "Absolutely sweet."

After what they had been through for the past few days, such a perfect room was a sight for sore eyes. Annabeth and Alvah immediately dashed straight for the shower.

Perseus couldn't blame them but he knew better then to indulge himself too much. Immediately, he decided to sleep. There was someone important that he had to meet.

 


	31. Zeus's First Miscalculation

His golden eyes fluttered open as he took a look at his surroundings. How nostalgic. On his mighty throne sat the person Perseus was looking for.

The God of the Underworld. Hades.

Perseus cleared his throat. "Good evening, Lord Hades." Perseus gave a small bow and smiled. 

Hades, seemingly surprised by his little guest, jumped up a little. He glanced around and spotted Perseus. Instantly, his coal black eyes narrowed at the much smaller person.

"Son of Chaos. How did you get here?" Hades asked with suspicion. The god was ready to attack. Though, little his opponent might be, one should never underestimate threats.

"At ease, Lord Hades. I am not here for a fight. Sparring sounds fun but that is not the purpose of my visit." Perseus waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Then why are you here." Hades furrowed his eyebrows.

"Lord Hades, I have come to make an offer. One that I'm sure will interest you." Perseus's grin grew. "And what could you have to offer." Hades snorted.

"Lord Hades. I can offer you Olympus." His golden eyes twinkled as Hades suddenly glared at the boy. "Such matters should not be treated as jokes." His cold and hard tone would frighten most but Perseus never faltered.

"Naturally. But just imagine. Hades, the King of the skies. No longer will you have to oppressed by Zeus. An ignorant king who does not appreciate his own brother who has worked tirelessly!"

Hades was shocked by Perseus's words. 

"Had it not been for Lord Hades managing the dead with barely any rest, how else would this entire world be functioning? And yet, that bumptious dullard still isolates you! Lord Hades is truly magnanimous to allow Zeus to continue his abuse towards you!" Just a little more.

Hades gritted his teeth. After all those centuries, Zeus never did show Hades the respect he deserved. Hades did not seek power but! After everything he had done, Hades certainly did not deserved to be pushed around by someone who can't even do his job!

"How many children had been lost due to Zeus's paranoia?" Perseus asked. Hades immediately thought of his own children. He had lost too many to count. 

Grief was a luxury that Hades could not afford. Each time he had a child, it was almost certain that Zeus would plot against them so as to ensure they do not achieve much and die forgotten!

Zeus was a cruel king. Hades would have to time and time again see his fallen children stay in the Underworld permanently and yet he could not retaliate.

The bitterness is his heart which he had long suppressed was slowly being unsealed.

For every one lover Hades had ever had, Zeus had at least a thousand. For every child of Hades that had fallen, Zeus had five more happy bumbling idiots.

How could Hades not feel like he had been unfairly treated? 

Before he could even give his children a proper send off, Zeus would often pile even more work on Hades. A callous person such as Zeus, did not deserve his title.

Hades took in a deep breathe and composed himself.

"And why would you approach me out of all of the gods?" Hades asked. "Lord Hades, since I want us to have a happy cooperation, I shall be very honest and hope that you will not betray my trust." Perseus looked at Hades with seriousness.

"I have my own reasons for hating many of the gods, but I see you as a fair god. I know of the future and I know of the past. I know that you can be trusted." Perseus spoke honestly.

"And what if I betray you?" Lord Hades asked, his glacial stare fixed on Perseus.

"I do hope that does not happen. However, if it comes down to it. I'm not beneath underhanded methods. Bianca and Nico are people I wish to protect." Perseus was undaunted by Hades who immediately rose. 

"Maria Di Angelo died an untimely death after all." Perseus sighed.

"How do you know!" He demanded, he began gathering magic in his hands.. Perseus merely smiled again and focused his magic. The purple and black mist fused and became a clear crystal ball which caught Hades off guard.

"Lord Hades, the answers you seek are in this ball. Crush it and all shall be revealed. However, should it be broken, then you will be bound to fate meaning that everything that you see will happen without a doubt and you will be powerless to stop it." Perseus glanced at the ball.

"And when that happens, the only person who can help you change the path of fate will be me. Choose wisely, Lord Hades." With that Perseus threw the ball towards Hades and released his magic.

Before Hades could reply, Perseus returned to his body in the Lotus Hotel. Perseus remembered one very important detail about this hotel.

This hotel so happen to be the one that Bianca and Nico were staying in at the moment.


End file.
